Accidental baby
by paxi000
Summary: Et si Lisa et David étaient tombés amoureux plus tôt?


VIB

- Je t'aime ! Lisa ! Reviens…

_David Seidel, avachi contre le mur pleurait._ Bon sang… Lisa ! _hurla- t il dans un dernier espoir dans le couloir désormais vide. David pleurait à cause de moi, mais je n'aurai rien laissé m'arrêter. Il fallait que je continue. Je marchais de plus en plus vite et finis par courir. Personne ne devait me voir pleurer. Pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour de son mariage. _

_Tout __a commencé ce jour là…_

- Lisa, je peux te parler de quelque chose d'intime ?

- Euh, oui. _Nous marchions dans les jardins de la distillerie du château. _

- Je ne supporte plus Mariella. Enfin, ces temps elle est absente, elle a toujours des migraines ou alors elle est d'humeur massacrante.

- David… _Je me suis arrêtée. David pris dans ses idées continua de marcher avant de se rendre compte de mon arrêt. Il se retourna quelques mètres devant moi. Il regardait fixement son pied pousser des feuilles mortes au loin. _

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, mais là, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !

- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Elle me dit que je suis trop pressant.

- Pressant ? _Il releva la tête et me fit un petit sourire en coin. _

- Oui, pressant.

_Je réalisais tout à coup la significiation. « Bravo Lisa ! » et je me mis à rougir de mon __innocence. _– Oh.

- Oh, oui.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bonne personne à qui en parler. Tu devrais peut-être en discuter avec Max ou…

- Ou… ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est gênant, _avouais-je enfin. _

- Gênant ? _Il réduisit la distance entre nous. Plus il s'approchait plus mon trouble se faisait grand. _

- Oui, tu sais, je travaille avec vous et votre vie… privée, ne regarde que vous.

- Oh, Lisa !

_Il rigola et d'un coup, sans que je me rende compte qu'il avait encore avancé, je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. __La chaleur de son corps contre le mien rafraîchit par notre promenade m'était familière, comme si nous avions eu ce genre d'étreintes de nombreuses fois. Ce cocon protecteur était ma nouvelle maison. La chaleur était enivrante et l'odeur, hmm, entêtante. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire le parfumeur, David avait le parfum le plus passionnel de la Terre. Son odeur viril et affolante… Je soupirai d'aise. _

- Je suis trop pressant ?, _plaisanta-t il en reculant sa tête. _

- Non, non ! _le rassurais-je affolée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de reniflement. _

- Tu sens bon. _Instantanément, je me suis mise à rougir. Mes joues brûlaient. Bon sang, David ! Arrête de me donner de l'espoir et de me le reprendre juste après ! Il pris mon menton et leva mon visage pour lui faire face. A ce moment j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me regardait pour la première fois. Je n'étais plus Lisa, petite souris grise de Göberitz, mais une femme. C'était l'un de ces fameux moments où les deux personnes sont embarrassées mais en même temps attirée par une force invisible. Je le vis imperceptiblement s'avancer pour m'embrasser. De peur ou d'un éclat de lucidité, je me reculais. La magie était brisée. _

- Nous devrions rentrer. Il se fait tard et je dois encore passer au bureau prendre quelques dossiers avant le week-end_, lui dis-je donner le tour. _

_David semblait avoir du mal à sortir de sa transe et à reprendre ses esprits. _

- Tu veux que je conduise ?, _lui proposais-je. « David remet toi ! C'est moi Lisa ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans un état pareil à cause de moi ! »_

_Il tourna la tête et m'offrit son premier sourire honnête de la journée. _– Ecoute, tu sais… Je tiens à ma vie ! _lâcha-t il avant d'éclater de rire. _

- Merci pour cette marque de confiance, _fis-je semblant d'être vexée. _

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tarder pour aller au bureau, et comme je connais déjà la route, enfin tu vois…

- Les hommes et leur voiture, _le coupais-je. _

- T'as tout compris ! _Il me pris par l'épaule et m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. _Aller, monte poupée, _imita t- il avec son meilleur accent de machiste. _

_J'hochai__ la tête en rigolant intérieurement. _

_Quand je suis entrée aux toilettes, j'ai entendu quelqu'un vomir. « Encore une boulimique ! Ces mannequins sont vraiment inconscientes ! » __J'étais entrain de me laver les mains quand j'ai vu Mariella sortir de la cabine. Elle était livide et semblait exténuée. _

- Mademoiselle von Brahmberg, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Plenske comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, _me répondit-elle sur un ton ironique. _

- Je voulais dire, vous êtes très pâle et plutôt chancelante, donc je me demandais si vous désiriez mon aide.

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Plenske. Les huîtres que j'ai mangées à midi ne m'ont pas convenues.

- D'accord. Bonne journée Mariella._ J'étais déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte quand je l'entendis me répondre. _

- Merci Lisa.

_Perturbée par cette histoire, je suis entrée dans le bureau de David en oubliant de toquer. _

- David, je… _ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il se tenait devant moi de dos, torse nu. Ses larges épaules dont les muscles se dessinaient à la perfection me firent le plus grand effet. _

- Lisa ? _Il s'était retourné. Je l'observais toujours, peut-être ai-je même baver ! _Lisa ? _Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette vision. _J'ai renversé mon café sur ma chemise donc je me changeais quand tu es entrée. Mais profite encore deux secondes de mon corps avant que j'en enfile une propre.

_Mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, mais il reçu quand même l'information. « Tu t'ai faite grillée Lisa ! ». Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il avait un large sourire rieur. _

- Te voilà enfin ! _Il rigola gentiment. _C'est bon, j'ose remettre ma chemise ?

- Oui, oui, je t'emprie, _bégayais-je. _

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? A part mon corps d'athlète, bien entendu.

- David…. _je voulais le réprimander mais son prénom sorti de ma bouche comme une supplique. _

- J'arrête, j'arrête. Alors ?

- J'ai oublié.

- Et moi qui n'ai rien le droit de dire. Argh ! Ma langue me brûle !

- Sois un peu sérieux !

- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est dur avec toi. Tu as retrouvé ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non. Je vais retourner à mon bureau et je te téléphonerais si je retrouve.

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi !

- Je n'oserai pas. _J'ai bien vu son clin d'œil avant de sortir ! Arrête de me torturer comme ça David !_

- J'arrive maman ! Oui maman, je sais que je suis en retard pour le dîner, commencez sans moi. Je me réchaufferai quelque chose en arrivant. _Pff, les mères…_

- La tienne est pourtant charmante.

_Une voix derrière mon oreille. Il me fit tressaillir. _

- Tu m'as fait peur David.

- Je vois ça. _L'ascenseur arriva enfin. Nous entrâmes. _

- Tu n'es pas encore rentré ?

- Toi non plus.

- Je sais mais personne ne m'attend. Je veux dire… mes parents m'attendent mais personne ne m'attend. Enfin, tu vois ?

_Il rigola. _– Je vois. Tu n'as personne en vue ?_ La tête éberluée que j'ai dû faire le mis mal à l'aise. _Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non. _« Bravo Lisa, maintenant il va croire que tu ne veux pas lui parler de ta non – vie amoureuse ! »_ Non je n'ai personne en vue.

- T'es sûr que tu n'as pas un chéri caché ?

- Au fond de mon placard ?

_Il partit d'un éclat de rire. _– C'n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! Avec Julien, c'est définitivement du passé ?

- Je ne rivalise pas avec Sabrina…

- Il est bien idiot de la préférer à toi.

- Tout le monde préfère quelqu'un à moi.

- Pas tout le monde. _Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il me préférait à Mariella ? _

- Cet ascenseur ne bouge plus.

- Je trouve pas.

_J'ai appuyé sur l'interphone. _– Excusez moi ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

_L'appareil crépita et une voix métallique en sorti. _– Je suis désolé, mais l'ascenseur est coincé entre deux étages.

- Coincé ?_ « Surtout ne panique pas Lisa ! Inspire, expire, inspire… »_

- Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir ?

- Non, monsieur. Je suis navré, mais plus personne ici n'est en mesure de vous aider. Vous allez devoir passer la nuit dedans. Vraiment désolé.

- Pas autant que moi, _murmurais-je. _

_David lâcha le bouton. _– T'aurais pu attendre que j'aie arrêté la communication. Maintenant il va croire que je suis affreux avec toi !

- Oh, non, je ne voulais pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai peur dans les ascenseurs.

- Je plaisante Lisa. Assied toi, tu es toute pâle.

- Je me sens mal…_Je me souviens être tombée dans les pommes. David m'appelait au loin, « Lisa ! Lisa ! ». J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux et essayé de me relever. _

- Reste couchée encore un peu. _Je reposais ma tête. Sur ses genoux ??? Je regardais autour de moi. Oui, j'étais bien allongée sur ses genoux. _Ca va mieux ?

- Tout va bien.

_Il passait la main dans mes cheveux. _– Tu m'as fait peur. Je pourrais dire à mon père que les cours de scout qu'il m'a fait prendre m'ont enfin servis.

- Tu faisais les scouts ? _Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. _

- Oui madame ! C'est là que j'ai appris à faire du feu, des cabanes et même les gestes de premiers secours. Tu n'aurais pas du chocolat dans ton sac ?

- Si, dans la poche devant. Sers toi.

- Non, j'ai pas faim. C'est du magnésium pour toi.

_Il se pencha pour attraper mon sac, pris la barre et me la tendit. _

- Merci. _Je mangeais calmement ma barre quand j'entendis son ventre gargouiller à côté de mon oreille. _Tu n'as pas faim, hein ? Tiens.

- Non je peux pas ! Je vais pas enlever la nourriture de la bouche d'une malade.

- J'ai jamais fait les scouts, et si il t'arrives quelque chose, je devrais te regarder mourir d'hypoglycémie !

- C'est gentil de vouloir m'éviter une agonie !

- C'est bien normal.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, oui. _Je compris bien son sous entendu, ça va mieux ? Tu peux arrêter de m'écraser les jambes maintenant ? Donc je me relevais. _

- Reste couchée ! C'est pas confortable ?

_Je lui pinçais gentiment la jambe comme si je voulais tester __son confort. _– Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Hey ! Je vais me vexer là !

- Je dirai à Gabrielle de te nourrir plus désormais !

_Son portable se mit à sonner. __Il le sortit, regarda le nom du correspondant et l'éteignit. Je me doutais bien que c'était Mariella. _

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

- Non, ma journée est finie.

_Je ne continuais pas sur le sujet, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Cependant je me demandais bien pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. _

- Lisa ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu as su que c'était fini avec Julien ?

- Avec Julien on n'a jamais été un vrai couple. On était ami avant de sortir ensemble et je crois qu'on est mieux comme ça. On n'avait pas les mêmes attentes. On a été des substituts pour l'autre, mais on méritait autre chose qu'un ersatz de la personne qu'on aime.

- Comment vous avez pu rester amis ?

- On a été ami toute notre vie. Ce n'est pas deux ou trois baisers qui vont changer ce fait, mais peut être que ça a aidé qu'aucun n'aime l'autre. _Je me suis assise à côté de lui contre le mur. _

Tu as essayé d'en parler avec Mariella ?

- Avec Mariella ? Mais pourquoi donc ? On n'a pas de problème.

- David… tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine avec tes questions !

- A ce point ?

- C'est même pire que tu ne l'imagines.

- Ouch, moi qui pensais être discret.

- Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance.

- J'ai plus envie de faire d'effort. J'ai trop longtemps lutté pour elle, sans même qu'elle le remarque ou qu'elle m'en soit reconnaissante. _Reconnaissante ?? David ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle te soit reconnaissante !_ Je sais que c'est prétentieux de ma part, mais j'aurai aimé qu'elle me porte un peu plus d'attention. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est croisé toute notre vie. On n'a jamais été au même point au même moment. L'un était prête pendant que l'autre regardait ailleurs.

- C'est une crise, cela va passer.

- J'ai pas envie que cela passe. Je crois qu'elle me trompe.

- Mariella ? _J'étais abasourdie ! Tromper David ? Quelle femme serait assez folle pour compromettre son avenir avec un homme comme lui !_

- J'en suis sur. Je veux dire, je l'ai assez fait pour voir en elle mes vieux réflexes. Son attitude fuyante, des coups de fils de vieilles amies au milieu de la nuit, sa "non – envie" d'affection et je parle même pas de sexe.

- David, tu le sais, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Lisa, _il tourna la tête et me regarda pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais assise à coté de lui. _Il faut que je t'en parle, sinon je vais devenir fou. Max ne comprend rien, et en plus ces temps il est sur son petit nuage avec Yvonne. _Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, ce qui m'amadoua. Je l'en ai presque maudit ! Moi qui n'attendais que d'être une fois prise dans ses bras ou juste un simple baiser, il me torturait en me parlant de sa relation avec Mariella. J'hochai la tête pour qu'il continue. _Elle me tue à petit feu. Je suis quelqu'un de tactile, j'ai besoin de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, d'avoir un peu de chaleur humaine, mais elle me repousse. A chaque fois. Même lorsqu'elle dort, elle me repousse. Pourquoi elle continue à faire des projets pour notre maison ou notre mariage si elle ne veut pas de contact entre nous ! Je suis un homme bon dieu ! J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'action !_ Il s'excusa me voyant rougir comme une pivoine. _Je t'embarrasse Lisa, je suis navré. _Il était presque deux heures du matin et je commençais à m'endormir sur son épaule. _Lisa ? Lisa ?, _murmura t-il, mais je n'avais plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui répondre. _Bonne nuit, Lisa. _Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne et mis sa veste sur nos deux corps blottis. _

_Nous fûmes réveillés par un employé de la compagnie des ascenseurs qui ouvrait les portes. _

- Monsieur, Dame, je vous présente toutes nos excuses pour cette nuit.

- Ce n'est rien, _dis- je en me relevant et en essayant de brosser les plis de mes habits. Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur. _

- Je t'invite prendre le petit déjeuner ?

- Je dois dire que je meurs de faim !

- On a le chic pour se retrouver coincé ensemble la nuit !

- Essaie de trouver un endroit avec un lit la prochaine fois ! _Je réalisais que ce que je venais de dire était très osé ! Bravo Lisa !! Dès le matin... ! _Enfin, je pensais, un endroit plus confortable !

_Un petit sourire en coin, il me fit un clin d'œil._ – J'en prends bien note.

_Comment j'arrive à toujours faire des lapsus quand je suis avec lui ! Concentre toi Lisa !_

_Je pris place face à lui chez Wolfhardts, de sorte que je voyais __l'entrée. David me racontait une blague de Max quand je vis Mariella et Laurent entrer. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux. Laurent se pencha et embrassa Mariella dans le cou. Je clignais des yeux croyant avoir rêver, mais Mariella se retourna pour l'embrasser à son tour. _

- Lisa ? Lisa ?

_David me parlait, zut ! __Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?_

- Oui. Très drôle.

- Lisa, je te parlais des chiffres de B-style.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Non. Je sais que les blagues de Max ne sont pas toujours hilarantes, mais tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de rire.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- J'ai bien vu.

_Mariella venait de nous apercevoir. Elle s'inclina pour murmurer quelque chose à Laurent et ils s'approchèrent de nous. _

- David, Lisa. Ou étais-tu hier soir ? _Quel ton condescendant ! _

- Bonjour, Mariella, je vais bien merci et toi ?, _lui répondit David sur un ton sarcastique qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Richard. _

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

- Ne m'y force pas. M. Van der Lohe, ravis de vous voir.

- Moi de même.

- Tu vas me répondre David ?

- J'étais avec Lisa.

- Vraiment mademoiselle ?

_Hey ! J'y suis pour rien dans vos problèmes de couple ! En plus après ce que je viens de voir, je serai plus gentille à votre place ! _– Oui, mademoiselle von Bramhberg.

- Ne parle pas sur ce ton à Lisa. Elle n'a pas à pâtir de ton humeur.

- J'ai peut-être le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur, je t'ai attendu hier soir. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais ton portable était éteint. Enfin, pas la première fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tout les deux ?

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça.

- Si David. On va parler de ça maintenant.

_Si j'avais pu me cacher dans un trou de souris, il y a longtemps que je m'y serai réfugiée ! Tous les gens du restaurant __regardaient ce couple se faire une scène de ménage et des plus bruyantes qui plus est !_

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Lisa, _lui lâcha David avec un large sourire moqueur. _

_« Mais pourquoi tu rajoutes de l'huile sur le feu ! T'es fou ! ». _- Non Mariella, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Donc j'ai inventé la partie où tu dormais blottie contre moi ?

- David… _et voilà, je me retrouvais une fois de plus à le supplier de dire la vérité pour arranger ses problèmes. Tant pis, cette fois tu vas devoir t'en sortir tout seul !_

_Mariella, blessés mais toujours orgueilleuse, tourna les talons et quitta le restaurant avec son architecte. _Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ?

- Ne me fais pas la morale !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne vais pas t'aider cette fois. C'est à toi de te débrouiller. En plus avec ce que tu viens de sous-entendre à Mariella, je ne pourrais pas plaider ta cause.

- C'est fini ce temps là. Je vais résoudre moi-même mon problème.

_Le trajet d__u retour se fit dans un silence assourdissant. Je décidais de le rompre. _– David ?

- Lisa ? _demanda t-il en même temps. _

- Vas-y le premier.

- Je suis désolée de l'attitude de Mariella. Excuse la, elle n'avait pas à reporter sa mauvaise humeur contre toi.

- C'est pas grave.

- Si ça l'est. Tu es toujours gentille avec elle et avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Si elle a un problème avec moi, c'est à nous de le régler.

- Je suis désolée. Chaque fois que j'essaie de t'aider, j'ai l'impression d'empirer les choses.

- Je t'ai trop souvent laissé te charger de mes problèmes. Ca ne sera plus le cas désormais.

- Je dois vraiment le faire ?

- Allez Lisa !

- David, j'aime pas les barques ! Qui plus est je sais pas ramer.

- C'est pas compliqué, je t apprendrai !

- C'est une course familiale, les Seidel et les von Brahmberg, pas les Plenske.

- Justement, je peux pas faire avec Mariella, c'est une von Brahmberg, donc je vais faire la course avec toi.

- David…

- Lisa…, _répliqua- t il sur le même ton que moi. Ses yeux de chiens battus… J'arrive jamais à y résister. _

- Ca a lieu demain ?

- Euh, à vrai dire…

- A vrai dire ?

- On est déjà en retard !

- Quoi ? Mais je peux pas aller comme ça ! Je suis en jupe et j'ai même pas de maillot de bain !

- Tu as déjà prévu de chavirer ?

_Si tu savais, ça fait déjà bien longtemps que j'ai chaviré !_ – Non ! Ne me fais surtout pas tomber à l'eau, s'il te plait !

- Bien sûr.

_J'aurai dû me douter de ce sourire espiègle !_

_La course avait bien débuté, David avait pris de l'avance, pendant que Mariella et Richard se disputait pour savoir qui donnait le rythme. _

- Je te dérange pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, ta promenade en barque pendant que je rame pour deux.

_Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire. _– Je t'avais prévenu.

- Je m'étais pas imaginé que tu serais une poids mort. _Tu veux me provoquer ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'encourager à ramer. Je le prendrais à son propre jeu._

- Merci. _Rarement mon ton avait été aussi glacial avec David. _

- Lisa, je suis désolé, je plaisantais.

- Continue de ramer, Richard va nous rattraper.

_Il repris une cadence plus soutenue. __Je voyais bien son front froncé, mais je tenais mon rôle. Comme prévu, nous sommes passé les premiers la ligne d'arrivée. _

_Il nous ramena au quai de départ. Il m'aida à sortir du bateau. _

- Lisa, je voulais pas te blesser. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Mon plan fonctionnait à merveille. _– Moi aussi.

_Il me regarda surpris. _– Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça. _Prenant mon élan, je le poussais à l'eau. J'aurai réussi ma petite vengeance si il n'avait pas eu des réflexes rapides et qu'il n'avait pas agrippé mes avant bras, m'emmenant faire un petit bain avec lui. _

_Sous le choc de ma chute, j'ai perdu mes lunettes. J'ai sorti la tête de l'eau et j'ai commencé à tâtonner autour de moi. Avec un peu de chance mes lunettes flotteraient à proximité. « T'as aucune chance Lisa, elles ont déjà coulés ! ». Je soupirai de contrariété. _

- David, j'ai perdu mes lunettes, tu peux m'aider à les retrouver ? Je suis complètement myope. David ? Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Pas besoin de me faire la tête. David ? David ! Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?! _L'angoisse s'empara de moi. Je nageais en tournant sur moi même. _David ? _Je me souviens être retournée sous l'eau pour tenter de le voir, mais sans mes lunettes, autant dire que ça n'a servit à rien. _David !, _hurlais-je en remontant. Plus je m'agitais dans l'eau, plus j'en avalais. _David !_ Toujours rien. Que le bruit de l'eau ricochant autour de moi. Julien criait mon nom, mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Il fallait que je le retrouve. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne me remettrai pas. Mes larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes ruisselantes sur mon visage. J'ai senti un bras m'agripper. _David ?_ dis-je en me retournant. _Julien ! J'ai perdu David. Il est tombé à l'eau ! Je dois le retrouver !

- Lisa ! Lisa, reviens au bord. Tu n'as plus tes lunettes.

- Tu comprends rien ! David est peut-être entrain de se noyer en dessous de nous. _Sans écouter mes complaintes, il me tirait vers le rivage. _Julien arrête !

- Lisa, écoute moi ! Calme toi. Il est au sec depuis un moment.

- Quoi ? _Mon cerveau avait enregistré l'information, mais mon corps tremblait toujours. Des bras m'ont sorties de l'eau et entourée d'un grand linge. _

- Tu profitais encore un peu de l'eau ?

_Je ne pouvais que le discerner, mais je sus que c'était David. Je me suis approchée, arrêtée devant lui et je lui ai mis la baffe la plus magistrale de ma vie. Ma première baffe en fait. _

- Aie !

- Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? J'ai failli me noyer en te cherchant ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrai me faire du souci en ne te voyant pas remonter ?

- J'étais déjà vers le rivage quand j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau et je…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! _Je criais sur lui, comme rarement j'ai crié sur lui. _J'ai cru que tu étais sous l'eau. Coincé quelque part ou encore assommé par la chute. Tu aurais pu être entrain de te noyer à cause de moi et tu…

_Il m'attira dans les bras et me serra fort. _– Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. _Ma tension retomba d'un coup et je me mis à sangloter contre lui. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise comme une forcenée. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur ainsi. J'ai pensé que tu me verrais sur le rivage et que tu nagerais au bord.

- J'ai… j'ai perdu mes lunettes, _bégayais-je_.

- J'aurai dû faire attention à toi. _Il me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. _J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé… je n'ai rien pensé. Si j'avais réfléchi, j'aurai su que tu veilles toujours sur moi. _Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et nous restâmes dans cette étreinte. _

- David. David ? J'aimerai que tu me lâches si il te plait. Je dois aller me sécher et tu dois aller prendre la coupe.

- Oui. _Il me garda serrer contre lui. _

- David ? Vraiment.

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser aller.

- Et comment on va faire ? Ce petit plongeant m'a donné envie d'aller aux toilettes et bon, c'est pas super pratique d'y aller a deux.

_Il rigola et me desserra un peu. __Il soupira. _– Je suis désolé. J'ai pas voulu te faire peur. Si cela avait été toi, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai. _Il approcha sa tête de la mienne, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je resta figée. David Seidel m'embrassait ! Pas un baiser sous le gui ou pour la nouvelle année. Un vrai baiser qu'il avait voulu. Le pont grinça avec grands bruits sur Sabrina. Je reculais précipitamment. David n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait à nouveau. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait les deux ? Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien le crapaud à lunettes, je dirai que tu essaies de séduire ton patron.

- Techniquement, je suis la patronne de David, et la tienne aussi par la même occasion. _Je me suis étonnée moi-même de mon sang froid. _

- Richard m'a demandé de vous dire qu'on attend le discours des gagnants. _Elle reparti par où elle était venue, mais sans oublier de m'épingler. _Tu devrais songer à aller te changer avant, parce que tes vêtements sont informes secs, mais une fois mouillés…

- Toujours aussi charmante…, _soufflais-je. _

- Lisa…

- Ecoute. Je suis pas stupide. Pas besoin de me le dire, tu aimes Mariella, tu as fait une erreur parce que tu as eu peur. Ca va, j'ai compris le refrain. _Je suis partie me changer, non à cause de Sabrina, mais par peur d'attraper froid. _

_Julien m'a prêté des habits secs pour me changer. __Il attendait devant la cabine de plage montée pour l'occasion. _

- Il a fait une de ces têtes quand tu l'as giflé ! J'aurai voulu avoir une caméra pour filmer ça !

- T'es pas drôle, Julien. Arrête.

- Non, vraiment, le grand David Seidel giflé par Lisa Plenske.

- Ca va, j'ai compris.

- Tu mets du temps là dedans !

- Je me dépêche, mais il y a peu de place.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou David t'a embrassé ?

_J'ai ouvert la porte d'un coup. _– T'as vu ça aussi ? J'ai cru que j'avais halluciné.

- Non. Il l'a bien fait. Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Un moment d'égarement. Rien de plus. Il a Mariella, la femme la plus belle que je connaisse, pourquoi il mettrait en danger son couple pour moi ?

- Parce que contrairement à elle tu n'es pas superficielle. Tu es gentille, toujours à son écoute et puis…

- Il faut arrêter de se faire des idées.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Pendant des mois tu m'as saoulé avec David m'a regardée, oh David a rit d'une de mes blagues et là, il t'embrasse et tu ne fantasmes pas ?

- J'ai tourné la page. Je l'aimé, mais là c'est fini. J'en ai marre d'être là pour ramasser les morceaux et dès qu'il va mieux, il saute dans un lit avec une autre.

- Ouah, c'est radical.

- J'ai assez attendu. Le prochain homme qui vient me parler, je quitte tout pour lui.

- Lisa ? Il faut qu'on parle. _David. Je n'y croyais pas ! « Sacré destin ! Te sentais pas obligé de te moquer de moi ! ». Je voyais du coin de l'œil Julien se mettre à rire. Je me suis retournée pour lui parler. _

- David. J'ai pas envie de te parler. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi prendre un bain. D'ailleurs Julien m'attend. Tu viens Julien ?

- Oui, oui.

_J'ai tourné les talons et je suis partie. Dignement. Enfin, autant que possible. David n'allait pas me rejeter devant tout le monde. Ca pouvait attendre lundi matin dans son bureau. _

- C'est vraiment gentil de me déposer chez moi, _dis-je à Julien. _

- De toute façon je devais repasser rendre la voiture à mes parents.

- Merci quand même.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, sûre.

- D'accord, alors à lundi.

- A lundi.

_J'ouvris la porte. _– Maman ! Je suis rentrée ! Maman ?

- Je suis dans la cuisine !

_Elle mettait un superbe bouquet __de bleuets et de bouton d'or. Il avait un coté très bucolique, sans pour autant être rustique. _– Papa a des choses à se faire pardonner ?

- Il est pour toi chérie. Il a été livré il y a à peine dix minutes.

_Je m'emparais de la carte. « Je te demande à nous de me pardonner. J'ai besoin de te parler lundi matin, sincèrement David. » _

- Tu sais j'ai lu un livre sur la signification des fleurs et les bleuets veulent dire…

- Je suis tombée à l'eau. _Je sais, c'est méchant de l'inquiéter comme ça, mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est passée par la tête !_

- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu Lisa ! Tu ne t'es pas faite mal ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Je savais que cette histoire de barque était dangereuse !

- Je vais bien maman ! J'ai voulu pousser David à l'eau et il en a profité pour me faire tomber avec.

- Ca aurait pu être très dangereux !

- Je sais maman, je sais. Je vais aller prendre un bain pour me réchauffer.

- D'accord chérie. Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire du dessus et ton peignoir…

- T'inquiètes pas maman. Je sais où tout se trouve.

_Lundi matin est arrivé. Enfin. Finalement ! Déjà ? __Je soupirai devant mon café. _

- Ca va Lisa ?, _s'inquiéta Agnès. _

- Oui, oui.

- Il paraît que tu as fait un petit plongeon vendredi ?

- Tu es déjà au courant ?

- Tout le monde le sait.

- Oh non, _grognais-je. _Comment ça se fait ?

- Sabrina.

- Encore elle ? Si elle était pas la fiancée de Richard…

- Mais elle l'est !

_Je m'accoudais sur le comptoir en perdant mon regard dans mon café. _

- Lisa ? _Cette voix me fit tressaillir. David. Lundi matin. Est-ce que ma semaine pouvait comment pire ? Difficilement. _

- Oui ? _Je n'avais toujours pas lever les yeux. _

- J'ai besoin de te parler de ce… projet. Tu peux me suivre dans mon bureau si il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. _Je lançais à Agnès un regard de détresse qu'elle prit comme une blague. Si elle savait._

_Je l'ai suivi marchant au moins un mètre derrière lui. La conversation dans son bureau allait déjà être assez difficile sans que l'on fasse semblant de bavarder sur le trajet. « Comment je vais réussir à lui faire croire qu'on qu'ami ? Il va me prendre pour une folle. Une amie ne se fait pas autant de souci que moi. Une amie ne se serre pas contre lui comme je l'ai fait. »_

- Lisa ? _Je levai les yeux sur lui. « Zut ! Il avait dû me dire quelque chose. J'aurai mieux fait d'être attentive au lieu de me perdre dans mes pensées comme je le fais maintenant ! »_

- Oui ?

- Alors ?

- Euh, tu sais…

- Tu n'as rien écouté.

- Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Ni d'agir comme ça d'ailleurs. J'ai eu tellement peur et puis tout s'est enchaîné. _Je faisais les cents pas. Surtout ne pas s'arrêter, sinon je devrais le regarder pendant ma plaidoirie. _J'ai cru que je t'avais tué et je… _mes mots moururent dans ma gorge. David m'embrassait. A nouveau ! Je l'ai repoussé. _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse. _Il m'avait appuyée contre le mur de son bureau, ne me permettant pas de bouger. « Pas mon lobe d'oreille… »_

- David… _ma voix me trahit. Elle aurait dû être forte et décidée mais elle avait plutôt l'air d'un gémissement. _

- Oui ?

- Arrête.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus envie que moi.

- J'en ai envie.

- Et moi j'ai envie de toi. _Je le repoussais violement. Il dut faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. _Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu es fiancé. Tu vas te marier ! Avec Mariella !

- Lisa…

- Arrête de dire mon prénom, merci, je le connais.

_Il rigola. Comment pouvait-il rire alors que j'étais tellement énervée ?_ – Je ne dis que la vérité. J'ai envie de toi… dans ma vie.

- N'essaie pas de faire de l'humour, c'est pas le moment !

- Lisa, calme toi. _Il tenta de caresser mon bras, mais je me déplaçais. _

- Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Tu sais très bien que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas une de ces godiches avec laquelle tu peux jouer. Tu vas faire quoi ? Coucher avec moi et me jeter comme un kleenex pour retourner roucouler avec Mariella. C'est hors de quest…

- Je t'aime, _me coupa t-il. _

_Je resta un moment interdite. _– Quoi ?

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Ce week-end. Avec mon bouquet de fleur. Ce matin. C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

- Mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer !

_Il leva un sourcil __rieur. _– Pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis Lisa. Tu sais. La petite souris grise de Göbertiz. Je n'ai rien d'affriolant, ni de chic. J suis juste moi.

- Je t'aime pour toi, juste pour toi. Pas pour ce que tu pourrais être.

- Mais … _il m'embrassa encore une fois pour me faire taire. Encore une fois. Ca devenait presque lassant… mais qui j'essaie de tromper là ? C'était merveilleux. « Il faudrait peut-être répondre à son baiser, Lisa. Sinon il va te prendre pour une folle ! ». Il avait déjà défait les premiers boutons de mon chemisier et commençait à embrasser ma nuque. _

- David.

- Tu ne te laisses jamais aller ?

_Je lui souriais, embarrassée. _– Pas quand quelque chose me trotte dans la tête.

_Il soupira, son souffle provoquant un frisson sur ma peau. _– Je t'écoute.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pour ?

- Mariella bien sûr. On va se voir en cachette dans ton bureau, se donner des rendez-vous secrets jusqu'à ton mariage ? Tu vas m'appeler de temps en temps quand elle aura la migraine ?

- Tu me prends vraiment pour ce genre d'homme ? _Je dois répondre à ça ?!_ D'accord. Je sais que je n'ai pas été tout blanc par le passé…

- Doux euphémisme…

- Mais, pas cette fois. Je vais rompre avec Mariella.

- Tu vas rompre avec Mariella ? _Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! _

- Je t'aime trop pour te cacher. Pour nous cacher. Je ne pourrais pas l'épouser alors que je t'aime.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Je… je sais pas. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on est ensemble. On est un vieux couple. Plus des amis que des amants et encore, avec ses sautes d'humeur ces temps... J'ai pas encore trente ans. Je ne veux pas gâcher le reste de ma vie en épousant une femme que je n'aime pas assez.

- Donc tu l'aimes toujours.

- Oui. Je veux être honnête avec toi. Je l'aime. Mais cela n'a plus rien de passionnel. C'est comme un vieux pull, on sait qu'il est défraîchi et passé de mode, il reste un de nos préférés.

- Je ne veux pas te partager. Je ne veux pas être le nouveau pull qu'on oublie au fond de son placard et qui… je dois vraiment continuer avec l'analogie du pull ?

- Non, chérie. Non. Je veux aussi une relation exclusive.

- Bien ?

- Bien.

- Tu vas rompre avec Mariella ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- C'est juste que… enfin… si on pouvait ne pas être trop exposé au début…

- Tu veux cacher notre relation ?

- Pour quelque temps. Le temps que tout se tasse.

- Ca va durer longtemps. Elle est partie hier à la montagne.

- Oh.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle rentre dans une semaine. Je romprais avec elle à ce moment là. Après toutes ces années, je ne vais pas le faire par téléphone.

- Bien sûr…

- En plus j'aime assez l'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit ! _Il me prit dans ces bras et reprit où il s'était arrêté._

- Sinon on allait à la patinoire ce soir ?

- On devrait finir ce dossier avant de parler d'autre chose.

- Lisa, si il te plait.

- D'accord. Mais pas la patinoire.

- Tu ne sais pas patiner ?

- Non, en plus ça me fait peur.

- Tu verras, je suis un très bon prof.

- Pourquoi pas aller au cinéma ?

- Hmm. Un film avec des mauvais effets spéciaux, de la musique trop forte et une odeur écoeurante de pop corn ?

- Une salle noire où personne ne nous connaît et où personne ne se soucie de ce qu'on fait ?

- Dans ce cas… _Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur. _

- On peut continuer ce dossier maintenant ?

- Oui, oui.

- Alors cesse de me faire du pied sous la table.

_Nous avons travaillé encore une heure avant que David ait raison de ma motivation. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'ascenseur. _

- J'aime cet ascenseur.

- Vraiment ? Pour profiter d'une femme fragile comme moi ?

- C'est sûr. En plus il n'y aura pas de témoins…

- Et si quelqu'un monte ?

- C'est un risque à prendre.

_Nous avons manqués le début de la séance. Le portier a dû nous __accompagner avec une lampe de poche. _

- On est arrivé en retard à cause de toi.

- De moi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai voulu trouver une place où ma belle voiture ne risquerait rien, peut être ?

_Un chut cinglant vient interrompre notre querelle. __Je ne saurais dire de quoi parlait ce film, un documentaire sur la Russie, peut être. Il faut dire que mon esprit était plutôt pris sur mon voisin qui s'amusait délicieusement à me déconcentrer. _

- Monsieur. Madame ? _Tiens, la lumière était rallumée. David comme à son habitude continuait à m'embrasser._

- David…

- Mmh ?

- David, le monsieur doit fermer la salle.

- C'est gentil madame.

_Je rougis comme une pivoine. _– Ca t'amuse de me voir rougir ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rougis, on est qu'un couple qui s'embrassons dans une salle de cinéma. Il a dû en voir d'autre.

- Oui mais quand même… je veux dire…

- C'est pas grave Lisa. On doit partir, il attend sur nous.

_Nous nous promenâmes main dans la main jusqu'à sa voiture. Berlin est une grande ville, qui aurait pu nous voir ? __« La vie est parfaite. Les trois plus beaux jours de ma vie. Le week-end prochain nous serons libre de nous aimer. » Un sourire radieux se posa sur mes lèvres. _

- Tu souris aux anges Lisa ?

- Je souris à la vie.

- A la vie carrément ?

- Oui, je suis heureuse.

- Moi aussi. Je suis très heureux.

- Tu crois qu'on est un couple rasoir ?

- Rasoir ?

- Oui, ennuyeux quoi. _J'avais vu tellement de couple dans le S-Bahn pour Göbertiz et ils se ressemblaient tous. _

- Tu t'ennuies déjà ? Je vais devoir mettre un peu de piment dans tout ça ! _Il me plaqua contre sa voiture et remonta lentement la main sous mon chemisier. _

- David ! T'es fou, pas ici !

- Alors chez toi ? Parce que chez moi ça risque d'être compliqué avec mes parents qui ne sont pas au courant.

- Chez moi pour quoi ?

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. _Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête. _Tu es si innocente. Pour qu'on joue aux cartes.

- Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? _« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?! ». _

- Non chérie. C'était une plaisanterie. Je pensais plutôt à autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, mon soutien gorge était déjà dégrafé. Il voulait aller plus loin. « Comment lui dire que je n'ai aucune expérience ? Il va rire et me larguer. Reste calme. Respire. Respire. Respire. »_

- Lisa ? Tu vas bien ?

- J'aimerai que tu me ramènes chez moi. Maintenant si il te plait.

_Je vis son regard plein de confusion. _– Bien sûr.

- Merci.

_Le retour se fit dans un silence __glacial. Moi embarrassée et lui ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas osé lever les yeux sur lui de tout le trajet. Je vis enfin ma rue arriver. _

- Merci. _J'avais déjà ouvert la portière de la voiture et mis un pied dehors quand il attrapa ma main. _

- J'ai fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas aimé ? Je vais trop vite ?

_Je me suis rassise sur le siège. _– David. David, je…

_Il caressa gentiment ma joue. _– Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, hein ?

- Je… je n'ai… _il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Vas-y Lisa ». _Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. _J'ai bien vu son air perplexe. _Avec une femme non plus ! Je veux dire, enfin, je… _« Et voilà, encore une fois tu passes pour une idiote. »_

- Tu es vierge.

- Oui… _Je suis sûre que j'avais cette tête que je fais tout le temps quand je suis embarrassée. Silence. Deuxième silence. « Ca devient pesant là ! ». _Dis quelque chose.

- C'est…

- Horrible ?

- Inattendu.

- A ce point ?

- Eh, il n'y a rien d'horrible là dedans. Je pensais qu'avec Julien… ou quelqu'un d'autre…

- Non. Personne.

- A part moi.

- A part peut être toi.

- Je ne vais rien brusquer. Quand tu seras prête, tu me le diras.

- Hum, hum.

- Viens, je te raccompagne. _Il prit ma main et m'escorta jusqu'à la porte. Je l'embrassais avant de le quitter. Je sais, c'est cliché, mais c'est tellement bon. _

_C'était la troisième fois que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. _

- Maman ! Quelqu'un sonne ! Maman ? _Je soupirais. Qui osait me tirer de mon sommeil ? Et de mon lit un samedi matin ? Contre mon gré je me suis levée et je suis descendue. J'ai ouvert la porte me frottant encore les yeux. _

- Je te réveille ? _David. « Mon dieu, je suis pas coiffée ! J'ai même pas mis mes lunettes. Le matin pouvait-il plus mal commencer ? »_ Vraisemblablement. Tu dors encore un peu ?

- Bonjour.

- Salut. _Il m'embrassa délicatement et passa à coté de moi pour entrer dans le salon. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai croisé ta mère qui partait. Elle m'a dit que tu étais encore au lit, donc je me suis dit que j'allais t'y rejoindre.

- Oh.

- Je rigole Lisa. J'avais envie de partir une journée à la campagne avec toi, donc je suis venu te chercher.

- Alors je me dépêche. Je vais vite m'habiller. Sers toi un café si tu veux. _J'étais déjà presque à mi hauteur des escaliers quand il m'appela. _Oui ?

- J'aime beaucoup les oursons.

- Hein ? _Il hocha la tête en direction de ma chemise de nuit. Même pas dix minutes que je suis levée et me voilà déjà rougir comme une pivoine. _

- C'est l'île aux paons.

- Tout à fait. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée comme il faisait beau et que cette fois savons quand part le dernier bateau.

- Nous savons déjà comment faire du feu, et puis, tu peux toujours me réchauffer si j'ai froid la nuit.

- J'avais pas prévu de rester cette nuit, mais c'est à voir… _J'aimais son sourire charmeur qu'il m'adressait dans ces cas. _

_Il étendit une grande couverture __sur l'herbe et nous nous installâmes. Il sortit de son panier à pique-nique des couverts et des assiettes. _

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas demandé à Agnès de te faire à manger un samedi.

- Non madame.

- Donc tu as demandé à Gabrielle. Elle avait sûrement autre chose à faire.

- J'ai fait moi même notre repas.

- Non ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si incrédule ? Je sais faire à manger.

- Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé derrière les fourneaux.

- J'ai bien dû apprendre quand je vivais avec Max pendant mes études. Il avait fait un planning et une répartition des tâches ménagères.

- Mais tu es un vrai homme à marier !

- Serait-ce une proposition ?

- On verra ça en temps et en heure, d'accord ?

_Nous mangeâmes ce qu'il avait fait. Le poulet rôti était un peu sec et la salade de pomme de terre un peu molle, mais il l'avait fait pour moi, ce qui en fit le meilleur repas que __j'aie jamais mangé. Nous nous allongeâmes après le repas. Seul les bruits de la nature nous enveloppaient. J'étais couchée sur son torse en regardant le ciel. _

- On dirait un éléphant.

- Quoi ?

- Le nuage, regarde, _lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt. _

- Je dirais plutôt un marsupilami.

- Un marsupilami ?

- Oui et celui là, c'est une chauve souris.

_On aurait dit deux adolescents amoureux. Rien ne venait perturbé notre __cocon de bonheur. _

- Elle rentre demain. _Sa voix rompit le silence. _

- Je sais. Tu as des hésitations ?

- Non. Ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est juste que je… Ca va être dur, après toute ces années.

- J'imagine. Tu veux, que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non. Je peux le seul. Je porte la culotte dans ce couple, non ? _Il plaisanta, mais nous savions tout les deux que ce qui nous attendait n'allait pas être facile. Je me blottis contre lui et ferma les yeux. _

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me tournais et me retournais __inlassablement dans mon lit. Un mauvais pressentiment ne me quittait pas depuis mon retour. David m'avait reconduite à la maison. Nous avions parlé de sa future rupture. Il avait soulagé mes craintes concernant l'avenir, mais ce fichu pressentiment ne voulait pas partir. « Va-t il vraiment rompre avec Mariella pour moi ? Il ne s'est peut-être qu'occuper sa semaine en a compagnie. Je l'entends encore me dire : « Je t'aime Lisa, rien ne séparera ». Alors pourquoi je me torture en imaginant le pire ? »_

_Mariella arriva à la villa dans l'après midi. David l'attendait dans leur chambre. _

- Tu es déjà là ?

- J'ai passé un bon voyage, merci.

- Je suis désolé, j'oublie mes manières. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je dois te parler. C'est quelque chose d'important.

- Je vais d'abord prendre une douche et après on va boire un verre au Tikki bar, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- On le fera là-bas.

_Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de David. Mariella devait déjà être rentrée à cette heure là. __J'avais rendez-vous avec Hannah pour me changer les idées. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que d'aller boire un verre un dimanche après-midi. _

_J'avais dix minutes de retard. __J'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi. La scène me repasse dans la tête une centaine de fois par jour. Je suis entrée dans le bar, Hannah me faisait un signe de la main au fond de la salle. Je lui ai sourit. J'ai voulu traverser la salle pour la rejoindre, quand je me suis rendue compte que David et Mariella étaient à la table. _

- Mariella, il faut absolument qu'on parle.

- Oui.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

- Moi aussi.

- Je veux …, _mais il fut coupé par elle. _

- Je suis enceinte.

_Le monde cessa de tourner, David la regardait sans bouger. Pas une réaction. Il inspira et là le monde reparti. Elle était enceinte. Elle portait son bébé. __Un sanglot sortit du plus profond de moi. C'est à ce moment que David réalisa que j'étais là. Son regard était désespéré. Je fis un pas en arrière et je courus hors du bar. Je l'entendais derrière moi hurler mon prénom, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'allais courir jusqu'à ce que je meure d'épuisement. Je l'entendais se rapprocher. Il agrippa ma main, mais j'ai réussi à le faire lâcher et j'ai continué à courir. Il s'accrocha à ma taille et me maintint contre lui. Je me débâtis mais il était plus fort que moi, je finis par abandonner. _

- Chut, ça va aller.

- Ca ne va pas aller. Tu l'as entendue. Elle est enceinte. _Il me tenait toujours pressé contre son corps. Je pleurais toujours et je sentais ses larmes couler dans mon cou. _

- Tout va bien se passer. Ca va juste être un peu plus dur que prévu.

- Non.

- Si je te le promets. On va y arriver.

- Non. Il faut… tu dois… il faut que tu retournes avec elle.

- Quoi ? Non ! Regarde moi. Tourne toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre avec moi !

_Je me suis retournée. _– Je ne romps pas. On n'a jamais été un couple.

- On est un couple, _souffla-t il. _

- Jamais un couple officiel. Ce bébé, il a le droit de connaître son père, de vivre avec ses parents.

- Ce n'est peut être pas le mien.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que Mariella t'est fidèle. Je… _Je me suis reculée d'un pas. _C'est fini.

- Non c'est pas fini ! J'en veux pas de ce bébé. _Je l'ai giflé. Même si il était blessé, il ne pouvait pas dire des choses pareilles. _

- Ne dit jamais plus ça ! Il est innocent dans l'histoire. Il n'a pas demandé à venir au monde.

- Je pourrais vivre avec toi et le voir le week-end.

- Non. Je ne peux pas briser une famille. Retourne vers Mariella. Dis lui… dis lui… ce que tu veux. _Je le quittais ! J'avais tellement attendu pour l'avoir et je devais le quitter. Même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face si je séparais ses parents, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ma peine. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois en m'accrochant à sa chemise. Notre baiser était rempli de rancœur et de tristesse. J'ai repris mon souffle, murmuré un au revoir, et je suis partie. _

_Je ne me souviens pas d'être rentrée. Tout ce que je sais c'e__st que lundi matin est arrivé bien trop tôt. Je traînais dans mon lit. « Et si j'appelais pour dire que je suis malade ? Non. Il va de toute manière falloir que je les affronte, autant le faire tout de suite. Décidément, lundi n'est pas mon jour de chance. »_

_J'ai réussi à éviter David tout le matin. Je partais déjeuner avec Julien quand il est entré dans l'ascenseur. _

- Lisa ? Ca va ? Je voulais te dire…

- J'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Pardon ?

- Dorénavant nos relations ne sont que strictement professionnelles.

- Je t'aime ! Tu le sais ! Mariella est enceinte, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je ne serai pas une briseuse de famille, je croyais avoir été claire. _A l'étage suivant je sortis pour prendre les escaliers. _

- Tu vas arrêter de me suivre ?, _lui dis-je exaspérée. _

- Tu vas arrêter de me fuir ?

- Je ne te fuis pas. J'ai juste pas envie de te voir !

- Lisa ! _Il agrippa mon bras et m'approcha de lui. _Maintenant ça suffit, écoute moi ! Je te veux. Toi, pas Mariella. _Il serrait toujours plus fort sur mon bras. _Si ça veut dire que je dois te le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu me croies !

- Tu me fais mal. _J'étais froide, glaciale même. C'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer encore une fois. _

_Il lâcha mon bras. _– Je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

- Mais tu l'as fait.

_Nous restâmes un moment appuyé contre le mur. L'un à coté de l'autre est pourtant si loin. _

- Comment on va faire ?

- Tu vas aller retrouver Mariella, finir de préparer ton mariage et je vais aller pleurer chez Julien.

- C'est moi qui devrais te consoler.

- David. _Pause. _Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

- Mais comment je vais tenir si je ne te vois pas ?

- Tu vas m'oublier. C'est pour le mieux. On va faire notre vie chacun de notre coté.

- Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi, pas après avoir connu ça.

- David ? _Nous nous figeâmes au son de la voix de Mariella. _Vous êtes là tout les deux ! Je te cherchais, on a rendez-vous à 14heures chez moi médecin, ça va pour toi ?

- Je devais travailler sur un projet avec Lisa.

- Vas-y. _Les deux se retournèrent sur moi. _

- Vous pleurez Lisa ?, _s'inquiéta Mariella. _

- Non. Oui, enfin, je me suis tapée le pied dans une marche et vous savez comme ça peut faire mal.

- Oui, oui, c'est sûr. _Je ne l'avais pas convaincue, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin. _David, tu viens ? Je voudrais aller manger avant d'aller là-bas.

_Il me scruta comme pour y trouver __un consentement. Péniblement, je lui hochais la tête en signe de résignation. _

- Bonne fin de journée Lisa, _m'adressa Mariella. Je lui murmurais un faible merci et ils remontèrent. Je restais contre mon mur, les yeux fermés, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Quelqu'un descendait en courant les escaliers. « Tant pis si il me voit pleurer, j'ai plus la force. » Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant moi. J'ouvris les yeux, interloquée. David se tenait en face de moi. Il essuya de son pouce les larmes sur ma joue, m'embrassa et repartit en courant d'où il venait. _

_Mon téléphone n'avait__ pas arrêté de sonner du matin et ça continuait. _

- Kerima Moda, Lisa Plenske à l'appareil ?

- C'est moi, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?

- C'est quoi moi ?

- Tu sais que c'est David, arrête ces petits jeux. Boucle ton téléphone et rejoint moi. _Son ton hésitait entre agacement et colère. _

- J'arrive.

_Je toquais à sa porte et j'entrais. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, ses doigts martelant son bureau. _

- Je suis là.

- Assied toi. _Son ton très bureaucratique m'étonnait. Je m'assis en face de lui. Sa couverture de dur à cuir commençait à craqueler sous mes yeux. Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration. _Dis moi si j'ai encore une chance.

- Une chance ?

- Avec toi.

- David…

- Ca fait un mois. Un mois Lisa ! J'en peux plus d'espérer !

- Est-ce que je t'ai donné des raisons d'espérer ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire penser que peut-être… ?

- Non.

- Exactement, non.

- C'est vraiment fini ?

-C'est vraiment fini, depuis le jour où tu es officiellement devenu papa.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un dernier câlin ?

_Je lui souris, me leva et le pris dans mes bras. __Nous restâmes longtemps à profiter de ce dernier moment de tendresse. J'en profitais pour respirer une dernière fois son parfum. Il desserra son étreinte et recula. _

- Voilà.

- Voilà, _répétais-je un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. J'allais partir quand il m'annonça : _- Je vais me marier.

- Je sais, tu es fiancé.

- Je veux dire, je vais me marier le week-end prochain. _Ignorant ma stupeur, il continua : _Mariella m'a demandé hier. Je voulais en parler avec toi.

- Il n'y a pas de raison.

- Je voulais en parler avec toi, _répéta t-il en continuant, _avant de lui rendre réponse.

- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

- Elle est enceinte et elle a peur que ça se voit. En plus on est fiancé depuis des mois, donc cela n'étonnera personne.

- Bien sûr. _« Comment pouvait-il me balancer ça à la figure ? Je sais très bien que c'était une tactique pour me faire réagir, pourtant je ne céderai pas ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Tout de suite, avant d'étouffer. »_

- Lisa, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Je… j'ai besoin de sortir. _Il n'essaya même pas de me rattraper : il avait baissé les bras. _

_J'ai pris congé le reste de la semaine. C'était au dessus de mes forces de les voir préparer leur mariage. Mariella était t-elle donc aveugle pour ne pas voir que David ne voulait pas s'investir ? __J'ai fait croire à mes parents que j'avais attrapé la grippe pour qu'ils ne me posent pas de question. Je restais la journée au lit. Seul Julien savait ce qu'il se passait. Il venait chaque soir me voir pour me réconforter. Je n'avais pas honte de pleurer devant lui. Il était mon seul soutient, vers qui d'autres j'aurai pu me tourné ? Yvonne aurait tout raconté à Max, qui l'aurait dit à David, ou pire à Mariella. Hannah tenait à son stage chez Kerima, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler cela et la mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des ses supérieurs. _

_20h30, Julien allait arriver, enfin. Je suis que c'était lui quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. La tête sous mon oreiller, je lui __marmonnai un « entre ». Je n'avais pas réussi à arrêter de pleurer de la journée. Demain, ils se mariaient. Demain ma vie allait s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sangloter, mon corps tremblait, mes mains étaient moites. Il s'assit à coté de moi et posa sa main sur mon dos pour me consoler. Je réussis à me reprendre et a articulé un pénible : _- Il se marie demain. David se marie demain Julien ! Je l'ai perdu.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu. _Je me pétrifiais. Ce n'était pas Julien à coté de moi ?! Je relevais un bout de mon oreiller pour regarder. C'était bien lui. David. _Lisa, sort de là dessous.

- Non.

- Si il te plait. _Je retirais l'oreiller de mon visage, mais gardais les yeux fermés. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne serait qu'un cauchemar. Il caressa doucement ma joue avec le revers de sa main, et je sus que c'était vrai. _Lisa…

- Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Je devais te voir une dernière fois. Il est encore temps. Je peux encore tout annuler. Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

- C'est trop tard.

- Lisa, assied toi et regarde moi. _Je fis ce qu'il me dit. _Si tu ne fais rien pour me garder, je vais épouser demain Mariella.

- Arrête de me le dire !

- Arrête de faire ta têtue !

- Tu crois que je suis heureuse de la situation ? _Sous le coup de la colère, je me mis à crier sur lui. _Bien sûr que j'aimerai être avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ca ne sera jamais le cas !

- Ca pourrait l'être, il suffit que tu me le demandes.

- Je ne te le demanderai pas. Tu le sais.

_Il se leva de mon lit et fit quelques pas. Il semblait réfléchir. Il s'arrêta, me regarda et se remit à marcher. _– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre ?

- Rien.

- Lisa…

- David, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tu devrais rentrer dormir, tu dois être beau pour demain.

- Je m'en fiche Lisa ! Je m'en fiche ! J'ai pas envie d'être beau, ni heureux avec Mariella.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Dis le moi et je te laisserais tranquille à jamais.

- Je…, je ne….

- Tu vois tu n'y arrives pas !

- A demain, David.

- A demain ? _Il se rassit sur mon lit. _Tu vas venir ?

- Je dois tirer un trait sur toi, sur notre histoire.

- Comment je vais pourvoir en épouser une autre devant toi ?

- Ne penses plus à moi, dorénavant je ne suis qu'une ancienne amie.

_Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue. On aurait dit qu'il voulait m'empêcher de penser. __Je me laissai faire. Il passa la main sous mon haut de pyjama. Il continua à m'embrasser en me l'enlevant. Il m'allongea à coté de lui et descendit de mes lèvres à ma nuque jusqu'à l'élastique de mon bas. Je ne résistais pas, j'en avais autant envie de lui. C'était notre dernière nuit, notre première nuit. Il passait les mains sous moi pour me soulever afin d'enlever mon bas, quand je gémis son prénom. Sa proximité, nos corps emmêlés, c'était trop pour que je puisse continuer à être silencieuse. Quand il entendit mon gémissement, il se paralysa. Je rouvris les yeux. _

- David ?

_Il s__e releva, pris sa veste tombée à terre et recula. _– Je peux pas. Je suis désolé. _Il sortit en courant de ma chambre. _

_Je suis partie__ le lendemain matin avec mes parents. Une fois à l'église j'ai trouvé Julien assis un peu à l'écart. Je suis allée le rejoindre. _

- Ca va ?

- J'ai cru que tu viendrais hier soir.

- J'ai pas eu le temps, je suis vraiment désolé Lisa.

- J'ai cru que c'était toi mais c'était David. Il est venu me supplier.

- Tu l'as encore repoussé ?

- Oui, mais…

- Mais ?

- On a failli faire l'amour, mais il est parti. Il m'a laissée en plan.

- Aie.

- Ouais.

_Nous restions assis en silence sur notre bout de mur. _– Il a peut être eu raison.

- Comment ça ?

- Si vous aviez couché ensemble, vous auriez atteint un point de non retour. La torture aurait été d'autant plus grande en sachant ce que vous avez perdu.

- T'as sûrement raison, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai plus rien.

- Tu as toujours les souvenirs.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut survivre avec juste des souvenirs ?

_Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules__ et me serra contre sa poitrine. _

_Tous les gens étaient assis dans l'église. __La cérémonie tardait à commencer. Ne pouvant supporter ce stress, je me suis discrètement éclipsée pour aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage. L'eau fraîche me fit du bien. En plus elle permit de faire diminuer mes yeux bouffis par trop de larmes. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis sortie pour retourner m'asseoir dans l'église. « Il va se marier. David va se marier. Je l'ai perdu pour toujours. » Mon inattention me fit percuter quelqu'un. _

- Je suis désolée, vraiment, désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. J'aime t'avoir dans les bras. _David me tenait contre lui. _

- David.

- Lisa.

- Comment ça va ?

- Comme un homme qui doit se marier par obligation.

- David…, _le suppliais-je _

- Lisa, ne me fait pas ça. Epouse moi. Je t'aime. Tu le sais. Je le sais.

- Non.

- Lisa !

- David, non. Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne veux pas l'accepter, _insista t-il. _

- Ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficile. Mariella attend sur toi pour commencer la cérémonie.

_Il m'avait lâchée et je m'appuyais sur le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Après m'avoir suppliée, il changea de tactique et se mis à crier. _

- Lisa ! Je ne l'aime pas. Je t'aime toi !

- David, ça suffit. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te laisser partir ? Hein ? Tu crois ? _Je criais à mon tour. _Tu dois le faire pour ton enfant ! Pour votre enfant !

- Il pourrait…

- Non David, il ne pourrait pas. Cet enfant mérite de grandir avec ses deux parents. Ses parents qui s'aiment. Tu vas devoir m'oublier.

- T'oublier ? Je ne peux pas.

_Je me reculais pour partir quand il m'agrippa par la taille et m'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, le dernier entre deux personnes qui en ont conscience. Je me retrouvais bloquée entre son corps et le mur. __Mon corps me trahis et je gémis sous ses caresses. _

- Lisa, _souffla t-il. _

- Laisse moi partir.

_Il tombe a genoux devant moi. Sa tête posée contre s__ur mon ventre. Il se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots venant du plus profond de son corps, le secouaient. La vision de l'homme que j'aimais à terre, près à tout pour moi, fut trop dure pour mes nerfs. Mes larmes naissantes me piquaient les yeux. _

- Je ne t'aime pas. _La phrase la plus dure que j'aie jamais prononcée. _Je ne t'aime pas.

- Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens ! _Il arrêta de m'encercler la taille. Il se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur. Son regard me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ne pouvant supporter de le quitter comme ça, je l'ai embrassé. Nos lèvres se sont à peine effleurées, mais j'ai pu goûter le sel de ses larmes. Je n'ai plus eu le courage de le regarder. J'ai fermé les yeux, me suis retournée et j'ai commencé à marcher. J'ai entendu son corps glisser contre le mur. C'était au dessus de mes forces, si je voulais continuer à rester forte, je ne devais plus le regarder. _

- Je t'aime ! Lisa ! Reviens…

_David Seidel, avachi contre le mur pleurait._ Bon sang… Lisa ! _hurla- t il dans un dernier espoir dans le couloir désormais vide. David pleurait à cause de moi, mais je n'aurai rien laissé m'arrêter. Il fallait que je continue. Je marchais de plus en plus vite et finis par courir. Personne ne devait me voir pleurer. Pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour de son mariage. _

_Je ne supporterais pas de le voir se marier. Je sortis par une porte dérobée de l'église. __Ma course s'acheva contre une des pierres tombales devant le parvis. Je me suis mise à sangloter. J'ai hurlé son prénom, mais personne n'est sorti de l'église. Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps je suis restée assise là, mais tout à coup le couple de jeune marié est sorti de l'église. Mon cœur a cessé de battre. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… et il a tourné la tête et m'a vue. Mon cœur est reparti, comme une volonté divine pour me faire sentir toute l'ampleur douleur. Un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient froids, étaient morts. Il leva la tête au ciel, comme pour le maudire. Puis David prit la main que sa femme lui tendait et partit faire les photos. Notre échange a dû durer à peine quelques secondes, mais il m'a semblé une éternité. _

- Lisa ? _Julien était accroupi à coté de moi._ Ca va ?

- Juli… _j'ai senti toute la vie en moi être drainée. Enfin la souffrance allait se taire pour toujours. _

_Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital__ avec Julien à mes côtés. _

- Lisa ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un malaise comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas morte, _murmurais-je. _

- Mais non tu n'es pas morte !

- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seule ?

- Bien sur, je vais appeler l'infirmière.

_Ma souffrance serait donc éternelle. Moi qui avais espérer mourir pour enfin être en paix. _

- Vous voilà enfin parmi nous ! Vous avez fait une grosse frayeur à votre ami.

- Je sais.

- Des fleurs ont été livrées pour vous. Un gros bouquet de tulipes. Tenez aussi la carte.

- « Bon vœux de rétablissement, Max Petersen pour Kerima Moda. » _L'infirmière posa sur la table à coté de moi le bouquet. Un détail attira mon attention. _Pourriez-vous me donner le bouquet, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, mais vous savez, les tulipes ne sentent pas.

_Une fois le bouquet dans mes mains, j'ai écarté les tiges et c'est là que j'ai vu un brin de myosotis. Un seul, perdu au milieu des tulipes géantes en comparaison. __Je le sortis du bouquet. _

- Quelqu'un ne veut pas que vous l'oubliez.

- Pardon ?

- Les myosotis, les ne-m'oublie-pas.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça David ? J'ai le droit de refaire ma vie. Tu es marié. Tu as un enfant__. Et moi je devrais ne pas t'oublier ?_

- Lisa !

- Maman.

- On a eu peut quand on t'a pas vu revenir dans l'église.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien, je suis allée prendre l'air.

- Heureusement que Julien était près de toi.

- Oui, maman.

- Tu me sembles pâle et exténuée.

- Oui. J'ai besoin de vacances. Lundi je vais aller au bureau, prendre mes affaires et puis je pars.

- Tu pars ?

- Je dois faire le point. Je me suis trop longtemps négligé au profit de Kerima. Il est temps que je prenne soin de moi.

- Les heures de visite sont finies. Je passe demain te prendre à ta sortie de l'hôpital.

- A demain.

_Une fois seule je me mis à réfléchir. Plus qu'un week-end et je serais libérée. De K__erima. De David. De ma vie ici. En fait plus qu'un jour. C'est samedi et lundi matin à la première heure j'aurai tout quitté. C'était pour le mieux, il fallait que je m'en convainque. Je pourrais recommencer ma vie ailleurs. En plus David sera en lune de miel. Aucune chance que je le croise au détour d'un couloir. C'est fini, je ne pleurerais plus sur lui, à cause de lui. Cette époque est révolue. _

_Lundi est arrivé. Le jour fatidique. Enfin. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages noirs. J'ai attendu longtemps devant l'entrée du bâtiment avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et entrer. 14__ème__. L'ascenseur ne m'a jamais paru aussi lent. Peut-être parce que je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. Je voulais emmagasiner le moindre souvenir de ces lieux. _

- Sabrina.

- L'épouvantail.

- Tu vas presque me manquer.

_Elle souleva un sourcil. _– Te manquer ?

_Je lui ai offert mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et j'ai continué mon chemin. __Je n'ai même pas tourné la tête en direction du bureau de David. A quoi bon, si c'est pour le voir éteint et fermé, pour me rappeler qu'il est en plein voyage de noce avec Mariella ? Je suis passée prendre un carton à la réserve et je suis partie vider mon bureau. _

- Lisa !

- Max.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je prends mes affaires.

- Je vois ça.

_Je mettais le couvercle du carton. Voilà. Ma vie ici était finie. _

- J'y vais.

- Et où allez vous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Vous savez déjà quand vous rentrez ? Parce qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de travail et…

- Je ne vais pas revenir. A moins d'une catastrophe majeure, je ne suis atteignable pour personne. Kerima a un directeur. Je ne suis qu'actionnaire. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Vous n'allez pas dire au revoir aux gens ? A David ?

- Vous leur direz pour moi à leurs retours. J'aimerai rester un peu seule si vous le permettez.

- Bien sûr. A bientôt, Lisa.

- Adieu Max.

_Il est sorti et je me suis appuyée contre la fenêtre. Ma tête contre la glace, comme je l'avais fait des centaines de fois auparavant. __J'ai fermé les yeux et expiré. J'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même. J ai sorti le brin de myosotis et je l'ai déposé sur mon bureau. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de mon passage chez Kerima : un petit brin un peu flétri, un peu abîmé. _

_J'ai pris mon carton sous le bras et je suis sortie. Un sourire serein aux lèvres. _

_Lisa ne m'a pas vu sorti__r de mon bureau alors qu'elle partait. C'était mieux ainsi. Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de lui dire adieu une deuxième fois. Peut-être avait-elle raison, je devais passer ma vie avec Mariella et le bébé. Mais comment supporter de ne plus la voir, de ne plus la savoir à mes côtés en toutes circonstances? Je suis allé dans son bureau, loin de toute la folie ambiante. Son odeur flottait encore dans la pièce. Le brin que je lui avais destiné était posé sur son bureau. Je l'ai pris et mis dans mon porte -feuille. Voilà tout ce qu'il me restait de Lisa. J'ai entrouvert les stores, posé la tête contre la vitre et admiré le ciel. Un coin de ciel bleu se dessinait au loin. Un présage ? « Tu n'es pas un homme de présage David. Tu es rationnel, mais l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur ne peut faire de mal à personne. Peut-il ? »_

- David, où as-tu passé la journée ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- On est marié bon sang !

- Ca, je le sais. Tout le monde le sait !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Fiche moi la paix. J'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir. Ni les autres soirs d'ailleurs.

- C'est à cause du bébé ? Tu sais, on peut toujours…

- Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ?, _criais-je. _Je n'ai pas envie de toi. Je n'ai plus envie de toi !

_Je suis sorti en trombe de notre appartement. __On n'est pas parti en voyage de noce. Je ne pouvais pas faire à Lisa. Même si elle ne l'apprendra sûrement jamais, je lui appartiens. J'ai été honnête avec Mariella. Je lui ai tout dit après notre mariage. Ce bébé serait notre seul lien. Notre seul entrave. Plus que qu'un mois et je serai un papa. Quand je pensais avoir un enfant, je l'ai toujours imaginé avec des yeux bleus et des bouclettes blondes. Une superbe petite fille qui ressemblerait à sa maman. Je n'aurai jamais cette enfant. J'en aurai un autre. Il n'était responsable de rien, il ne devrait pas souffrir à cause de nos affaires d'adultes. _

_Nous avons préparé une chambre pour le bébé. Enfin, ma mère et Mariella ont prépar__é la chambre. Ces temps je passais beaucoup de temps au bureau ; ça m'évitait d'avoir le temps pour réfléchir à ma situation. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes dossiers. _

- Oui ?

- David. _C'était ma mère. _Mariella est entrain d'accoucher. Frédéric nous conduit à l'hôpital. Rejoins-nous.

- J'arrive.

- Madame Seidel, _annonçais-je à la réception. _

- Par ici Monsieur Seidel. _Je me suis approché de l'homme en blouse blanche. _Ecoutez, l'accouchement se passe plutôt mal. Votre femme est épuisée et le bébé se présente par le siège.

- Mais rien ne va se passer, non ?

- Il faut peut-être vous préparer au pire.

_On m'a fait enfiler une blouse et je me suis retrouvé en salle de travail. _

- Mariella ?

- David !

_J'ai pris une lavette et me suis mis à lui éponger le front. _

- Ca va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- David, tu vas devoir être courageux. J'aimerai que tu lui parles de moi, qu'il sache que sa mère l'aime et qu'elle veillera sur lui.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu lui diras ça toi même. Tout va bien se passer.

- David, _elle me caressa la joue d'une main tremblante. _Je vous aime tout les deux.

- Poussez une dernière fois Mme Seidel.

_Un silence grave envahit la pièce. Il sembla interminable. Puis un cri de nourrisson. _

- Mariella, c'est notre bébé. Tu l'entends ?

_Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. __Le long bip commença. _

- Monsieur Seidel, vous devez sortir.

- Mais !

- On est entrain de perdre votre femme, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

- Elle est entrain de faire une hémorragie, _ajouta une infirmière à l'intention du médecin. _

_Il prit les palettes pour la défibriler. _– Dégagez ! _Un choc. Je pris la tête de mon fils et la tournait pour qu'il ne voie pas sa mère. _On monte à 200 ! _Deuxième choc. Le reste est très confus dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle qu'ils ont essayé de la réanimer pendant une demi heure. La voix du médecin prononçant l'heure, « 17h46, heure du décès ». Je n'ai pas réussi à pleurer. Ni à l'hôpital, ni à l'enterrement. J'étais peut être encore sous le choc, je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Depuis j'ai pris un congé à durée indéterminée. Maintenant ma vie, c'est mon fils. _

_Sous la __constante pression de Max, j'ai dû me rendre au bureau. Ma mère n'étant pas à la maison j'ai pris Logan avec moi. En pleine conversation avec Max et Hugo, Logan s'est mis à pleurer. _

- Il a faim, continuez sans moi. Je vais lui donner un biberon et je reviens. _J'ai mis le biberon chauffer au micro-onde. Il continuait de chouiner, je le berçais en marchant quand enfin il s'est calmé. _Ca arrive Logan, calme toi. Logan. Logan ? _Il semblait attiré par quelque chose derrière mon épaule. J'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vue. Amaigrie, bronzée, dans une jupe bleue marine, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. _

- Lisa.

_Elle me lança un bonjour timide. Nous étions aussi embarrassé l'un que l'autre. _

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends que le biberon de Logan chauffe. Et toi ?

- Je… Max m'a appelée pour venir pendant ton absence.

- Et tu comptais me le dire ? _Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui déverser ma rancœur comme ça, mais ça me faisait si mal de la voir. _

- J'ai pensé qu'avec ce qui t'es arrivé et le bébé, tu devais être occupé.

- Oh. C'est vrai.

_Elle me fit un sourire gêné. _

- Je dois retourner travailler.

- Lisa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais le tenir pendant que je finis son biberon ?

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment l'expérience avec les enfants et puis…

- S'il te plait. _La seule personne que j'avais autorisé à porter mon bébé était ma mère, et là je suppliais quelqu'un de me le prendre. Mais Lisa n'était pas quelqu'un, c'était Lisa. _Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, c'est plus facile. _Elle s'assit sur une des chaises derrière le comptoir. _Là, regarde, tu dois juste bien soutenir sa tête et son dos avec ton bras. _J'ai déposé Logan dans ses bras. Il n'a rien dit, s'est juste mis à jouer avec une des mèches de Lisa. Elle lui souriait. Cette image me rappela que cela aurait dû nous arriver aussi. Lisa serait une mère fabuleuse. _

- David ?_ Elle me sortit de ma rêverie. _Je crois que ton fils commence à avoir vraiment faim.

- Oui, bien sûr. _Ce sourire… j'avais dû le lui faire des dizaines de fois quand je la prenais entrain de rêver. Je me suis assis en face d'elle. _Tu veux lui donner son biberon ?

_Son visage se glaça. _– Non. Je veux dire, je dois vraiment aller travailler et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail, donc il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Tu as beaucoup de travail donc. _Elle bredouillait comme toujours dans les moments où elle est stressée. _

- Oui, beaucoup de travail. _Elle est partie très vite en direction de son bureau. _

_J'ai nourri Logan et je suis retourné vers Max et Hugo. __Comme après chaque biberon, il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je l'ai délicatement posé dans son couffin et me suis rassis à mon bureau._

- Elle est revenue.

- Qui donc ?

- Lisa.

_Max hésita avant de me répondre. Il ne savait pas si j'étais en colère ou soulagé et à vrai dire, moi non plus. _

- Oui. Comme tu es parti en congé précipitamment, c'était la pagaille ici. Je l'ai appelée, mais j'ai dû négocier des conditions pour son retour.

- Des conditions ?

- Oui. Elle partira dès que tu reviens.

- Oh. _Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être déçu, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher. Elle avait tourné la page et ne voulait plus me revoir. Je devais la comprendre, elle s'était sûrement refaite une vie ailleurs alors que moi je restais ici. _

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre.

- Je ne voulais rient entendre de particulier.

- David, Hugo et moi sommes tes amis, tu peux nous faire confiance. On ne va pas aller répéter que tu es amoureux d'elle ! En plus la plupart des gens sont déjà au courant pour ses sentiments…

- Ca ne regarde pas les gens !

- Je sais, mais ça ne les empêche pas de parler !

_Je soupirai avant d'ajouter _– Elle me manque.

- Tu lui manques aussi, c'est visible. Néanmoins elle a été blessée par toute cette histoire. Elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures. Elle croyait finir sa vie avec toi et d'un coup ses plans tombent à l'eau.

_Je le regardais, suspicieux. _– T'as écouté aux portes toi !

- Non… mais Yvonne parle fort quand elle est au téléphone.

- Est-ce que tu sais si elle… non, j'ai pas le droit.

- Si elle ?, _insista Max. _

- M'aime toujours ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Ecoutez les garçons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer au salon de thé, _coupa Hugo_. J'aimerai finir ce dossier poussiéreux que je puisse retourner à mes créations.

- Oui, oui on continue, ajoutais-je.

_Je suis parti du bureau un peu avant__ 18h. L'heure du repas de Logan approchait et il commençait déjà à gazouiller pour montrer son mécontentement. Je levais le maxi-cosi d'une main pour lui faire une caresse sur la joue avec l'autre._

- Ca vient chéri. On va rentrer et tu vas pouvoir manger. _J'arrivais vers l'ascenseur quand je vis Lisa parler avec un homme. On m'avait parlé de lui, un certain Kowalski. « Il ne se passe rien entre eux David ! Calme toi. » J'essayais de me calmer intérieurement quand je le vis effleurer du bout des doigts son bras. J'étais encore trop loin, ils ne m'avaient pas entendu pour l'instant. Il lui agrippa l'épaule la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. _

- Elle ne t'a pas attendu, on dirait, _persifla Sabrina. _

- Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, _lui répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. « Surtout regarde Sabrina ! Ne te torture pas à les observer ! »_

- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir.

- Quoi ? _Je tournais la tête par dessus mon épaule et je vis Lisa se débattre dans cette étreinte. La main de Rokko remontait le long de sa jambe et l'autre agrippait ses cheveux. Cela n'avait rien d'une étreinte amoureuse. Je tendis la poignée du berceau à Sabrina. _Garde le moi un instant. _Je me suis précipiter vers Lisa et Rokko. Je la libérais de son emprise et me mis devant elle pour la protéger. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je l'embrassais.

_J'ai senti Lisa appuyé sa tête contre mon dos. __Son corps était secoué par les sanglots. _– Elle n'a vraisemblablement pas envie.

- Tout allait bien avant que vous arriviez !

- On ne force pas une femme ! _Je lui balançais un crochet du droit. _Surtout pas la mienne !

- Votre femme ? Elle est morte, votre femme.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, _j'étais glacial. _

- Et si j'ai pas envie ? _Arrête l'insolence ou tu vas t'en prendre une !_

- Il me suffit d'une touche pour appeler la sécurité.

- Gardez la ! Elle est aussi attirante qu'un crapaud. _Il monta dans l'ascenseur et partit. _

_Je me suis tourné prendre Lisa dans ma bras. _– Ca va ? _Elle hocha la tête toujours collée contre mon corps. _Viens, je te ramène chez toi. _Je l'ai prise par les épaules et repris Logan avant de partir. Il ne pleurait pas, ni faisait de gazouillis, il restait silencieux à nous regarder. J'ouvris la portière pour attacher Logan dans son siège. J'ai lâché Lisa pour pouvoir le faire, mais elle s'est agrippée à moi. _

- Viens. _J'ai ouvert sa portière et je l'ai assise dans la voiture. _Il faut que j'attache Logan derrière. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. _Elle avait toujours son regard hagard, mais elle sembla hocher la tête. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et me retourna vers Logan pour finir de l'accrocher. Après avoir fermé la deuxième portière, je les contemplais à travers les vitres. Mes deux amours. La femme que j'aimais et mon fils, deux personnes qu'il y a encore quelques jours je n'aurai jamais pensé réunies. _

_Le trajet se déroula en silence. _– Lisa, nous sommes arrivés. _Elle leva la tête en direction de sa maison puis me regarda horrifiée. _

- Je… Ne me laisse pas seule ! _Elle saisit ma main entre les deux siennes. Je lui caressa la joue de ma main restante. _

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. _Je repartis en direction de chez moi. J'étais content d'avoir acheté une voiture automatique, car elle n'avait pas lâché ma main de tout le trajet. Ma mère attendait dans la cours. _

- David ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Logan aurait déjà dû manger il y a une demi heure.

- Maman, c'est pas le moment. Si tu veux bien prendre Logan et le faire manger à ma place, s'il te plait. _Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher et de voir Lisa sur le siège passager. Je l'ai prise dans les bras et je l'ai portée jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'ai déposée sur le canapé avant d'aller enlever mon manteau. _

- David.

- Lisa ?, _murmurais-je avant d'aller m'asseoir à coté d'elle. _

- Est-ce que je peux me laver ?... je me sens sale.

- Bien sûr. La salle de bain est par là. _Je l'ai conduite dans la pièce. _Tiens, voilà des serviettes. Je t'attend dans la chambre. _Je suis sorti m'asseoir. Moins de deux minutes après j'entendis l'eau couler. _

_Au bout de dix minutes, je me suis inquiété. L'eau coulait toujours mais il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la salle de bain. J'ai frappé à la porte. _– Lisa ? Lisa, ça va ? _J'ai collé mon oreille à la porte. Ce silence m'alarma. J'ai ouvert la porte en me couvrant les yeux._

– Lisa ? _Toujours pas de réponse. J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai vue accroupie dans le bac de douche, se balançant d'avant en arrière. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures et ma veste et je l'ai rejointe._

– L'eau est glacée ! _Je me suis dépêché de la couper et de je l'ai relevée contre moi. _– Lisa… _Ses yeux étaient rougis par trop de larmes et ses lèvres bleutées par l'eau froide. _– Viens. _J'ai allumé l'eau chaude et je l'ai gentiment frictionnée._

– Tu es gelée. _D'un mouvement vif, elle a rejeté ma main et s'est précipitée contre moi. Je l'ai serrée en l'enveloppant de mes bras. Je l'ai maintenue un long moment ainsi. J'ai fini par couper l'eau et la porter hors de la douche. Une fois dehors je l'ai doucement épongée. _– Je vais te chercher un pyjama. _Je l'ai entourée dans la serviette et je suis rapidement sorti. Quand je suis revenu, elle n'avait pas bougé. Je lui ai enfilé un t-shirt ainsi qu'un de mes boxer._

– Voilà. Viens t'asseoir dans l'antichambre. _Je m'assurais qu'elle était bien installée. _–Lisa ? Je vais aller appeler tes parents pour les prévenir que tu passes la nuit ici. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. _Elle hocha la tête. Je suis vite retourné dans ma chambre téléphoner._

– Plenske.

- Bonsoir, Madame Plenske, c'est David Seidel.

- Monsieur Seidel ?

- Oui, c'était pour vous prévenir que Lisa ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

- Elle ne rentrera pas ? Pourquoi c'est vous qui m'appeler ?

- Il y a eu un incident au bureau.

- Mon Dieu ! Elle va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Elle vous en parlera elle-même.

- Si elle va bien, pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée ? _J'avais l'impression d'avoir 15 ans avec cet interrogatoire._

- Elle ne voulait pas rester seule cette nuit.

- Oh.

- Oh. « _Voilà qu'elle s'imagine des choses. Je rougis comme un gamin de 15 ans. Super ! »_

- Je vais vous laisser alors.

- Oui. Euh… Bonne nuit Madame Plenske.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Seidel.

_« __Il faut que tu te calmes, David. Tu ne peux pas arriver rouge comme ça devant Lisa. Inspire profondément… Voilà ! » Je me suis mis en pyjama à mon tour et je l'ai rejointe. Elle n'était plus sur le canapé. _

- Lisa ? _Je balayais la pièce du regard et la trouva devant le berceau de Logan. Elle était assise, une main posée sur le rebord et une main sur lui. Je m'approchais doucement d'eux. Je me suis resté debout derrière elle._

- Ta mère l'a posé et il dort depuis. Il est tellement paisible.

- Je sais. C'est un petit garçon très calme.

- Il ne se doute de rien. Il n'aura jamais la chance de connaître sa mère.

- Lisa…

- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de ça.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. _J'ai posé ma main dans son cou et je me suis appuyé contre elle. _Tu pourrais être sa maman si tu voulais.

- David…

- C'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. Viens te coucher.

_Elle lui fit une dernière caresse sur la joue et se leva. __Je l'embrassais sur le front en lui murmurant un" bonne nuit". Je la rejoins dans la chambre. Elle était déjà assise sur le coté du lit. Je me suis couché à ma place. Elle ne bougeait pas, me tournant le dos. _

- Lisa ? _Elle s'est retournée vers moi. Je lui ai tendu la main. Elle l'a prise. _

_Elle s'est calmement allongée à coté de moi. Mon pouce caressait ses __doigts fragiles. _– Viens. _Elle se coucha à coté de moi, passant mon bras sous son corps pour qu'il repose sur son ventre. Sa tête était posée contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes un moment de cette étreinte en silence. Mes doigts mêlés aux siens frôlaient son ventre. Une bulle de douceur nous enveloppait. _– Chérie… tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non.

- Ca te ferait du bien.

- Pourquoi tout est toujours si dur pour nous ?

- On ne peut pas choisir ce que la vie nous apporte. _Elle restait silencieuse. _– Ca va te faire du bien de pleurer.

- Et si tu n'étais pas arrivé ? _sa voix trahissait son désarroi. _

- J'étais là. Je serai toujours là. _J'ai lâché sa main et je l'ai faite tourner pour la voir. Sa jambe était entre les miennes, son corps à moitié couché sur le mien. Je crois que nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvé dans une position aussi intime. Si le moment avait été plus propice…, mais bon, je saurai l'attendre. Ma main était parcourait son dos en faisant des petits cercles. _Est-ce qu'il a déjà… est-ce qu'il t'a déjà… ?

- Non. Il était collant au début, mais j'avais mis de la distance. Je pensais que ça suffirait. Il était si gentil…

- Chérie, calme toi.

- David…

_Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa. _– Lisa, _pantelais-je Ses mains remontèrent mon t-shirt. _– Lisa…_Elle m'enleva mon t-shirt et descendit le long de mon torse. _– Lisa ! _Ses doigts agiles défaisaient déjà le nœud de mon jogging. _– Ca suffit ! _Je lui pris les épaules et la relevai. _– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai envie de toi. _Elle s'assit sur mes jambes pour, me semblait-il, bouder. _

- Lisa…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !, _s'énerva t-elle. _

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si tu n'avais que de la pitié. Je te dégoûte ! Tu ne me veux plus.

- Lisa. Lisa !, _j'ai essayé de la couper mais elle ne s'arrêtait plus. _

- Je sais que tu ne me désires plus.

- Lisa, tu te trompes.

- Non, non je le vois bien ! _Elle s'entêtait dans sa crise. J'ai agrippé sa main et je l'ai posée sur moi. _

- Lisa. Tu sens ça ? Ca, ça veut que je te désire. Pas juste un petit peu. Tu le sens, hein ? J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile et ce n'est pas le moment. Je peux te lâcher ? _Elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Sa gêne était plus que flagrante. J'ai délicatement relâché sa main. _Là. _Elle frotta ses doigts contre sa paume. _

- David ?, _me demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix. _

- Oui ?

- Serre moi dans tes bras.

- Volontiers. _Je me suis assis à mon tour et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle s'est enfin laissée aller et s'est mise à pleurer. Je caressais ses cheveux en la consolant. _Pleure, ça va te faire du bien. _J'ai senti son relâchement et sa respiration se calmer. Elle venait de s'endormir contre mon torse. _

_Quelque chose me chatouillait le nez. __« Ca doit être des cheveux. » Je gardais encore les yeux fermés pour profiter de mes dernières minutes de sommeil. Un doux soleil réchauffait nos corps blottis. « C'est bizarre, Mariella a pourtant horreur de dormir enlacée. Mariella… » Mon esprit était encore embrumé par la fatigue. Cette odeur… ce n'était pas Mariella qui dormait sur moi, c'était Lisa ! J'ouvris péniblement un œil pour vérifier. C'est alors que les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Je refermais les yeux et soupirais. J'ai délicatement soulevé Lisa pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Je suis allé préparer le biberon de Logan à la cuisine. Je suis remonté par l'escalier principal et arrivé par l'antichambre dans mon appartement. J'ai trouvé mon fils gazouillant dans son lit. _

- Salut bonhomme ! T'as bien dormi ? Quel beau sourire ! Viens par là. _Je le soulevais et l'appuyais contre moi. _On va aller déjeuner à coté, mais il faudra ne pas faire trop de bruit, d'accord ? _Je l'embrassais délicatement sur le front. Je suis allé m'asseoir dans le fauteuil dans ma chambre. Je l'ai confortablement installé, posé une couverture sur lui et je l'ai nourri. _– Voilà. _Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Lisa bouger. Elle a lentement ouvert les yeux. Couchée à plat ventre, elle a étendu le bras sur mon coté du lit. Il devait déjà être froid. Elle soupira. _

- Bonjour. _Elle a sursauté et tourné la tête dans ma direction. Les cheveux en bataille, regardant par dessus son épaule et portant mes habits, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. _

- Bonjour. Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est une affaire qui roule Logan et moi. _Ayant fini son biberon, je le relevais contre mon épaule et tapotais doucement son dos. _

- Je vois ça. Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé comme père.

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que j'ai longtemps été bien trop égoïste pour l'être. _Je me suis assis sur le lit, couchant Logan entre nous deux. _

- Tu fais un très bon père.

- J'espère l'être. _Il attrapa un coin du t-shirt de Lisa et joua avec. Nous le regardions faire en silence. _

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir. J'ai réagi de façon excessive.

- Lisa. _J'ai caressé sa joue. _Tu avais le droit de réagir de la sorte.

- J'n'ai pas envie d'aller au bureau, ce matin.

- Moi non plus. Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien de se retrouver un peu. Ça te dirais de te joindre à notre promenade au parc ?

- Il faut juste que je passe me changer chez moi.

- Pas de problème. Je vais dire à Gabrielle de nous monter le petit déjeuner, puis en passera chez toi. _Elle m'a embrassé avant de filer sous la douche. _

_Je me suis parqué devant chez elle. _– Je me dépêche ! _En moins de dix minutes elle était de retour dans la voiture. _

- Est-ce que tu connais un parc sympa dans le coin ? Ca nous changerait des ceux où on va d'habitude.

- Il y a celui où j'allais quand j'étais petite.

- Parfait !

- Il suffit de tourner à gauche en bas de la rue.

_Il y avait une partie avec des jeux pour __les enfants plus grands et toute une partie boisée pour se promener avec des poussettes. _

- Ca n'a pas changé depuis que je venais là !

- C'est un parc très joli. Ca nous change de ceux en ville.

- Ca a du bon de vivre en banlieue. _Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait plus sereine, plus calme qu lors de nos dernières rencontres. _

- Lisa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es allée où quand je me… quand tu es partie ?

- Je suis partie dans le Sud.

- De l'Allemagne ?

- Au début oui, puis j'ai traversé la frontière et j'ai visité la Suisse.

- La Suisse ?

- Je sais, c'est étonnant. J'avais besoin de calme pour me ressourcer. J'ai vécu quelque temps sur la riviera vaudoise.

- J'y suis allé une fois. A Montreux, je crois.

- J'n'étais pas loin, à Caux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée quand Mariella est morte ? _Voilà. J'avais enfin osé poser la question qui me taraudait depuis des mois. _

- J'ai eu peur. Peur des gens qui auraient pu parler, peur que tu me rejettes. D'un coup tu te retrouvais veuf et père. Tu n'avais pas besoin que je vienne perturber encore plus le tout.

- J'ai longtemps espéré que tu viennes. Après mon mariage, que tu viennes me dire que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi, que tu voulais que je divorce, que tu me voulais tout simplement.

- C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai mis de la distance entre nous. Je savais que je n'aurai pas pu supporter de vous voir revenir de voyage de noces, de vous croiser à la cafétéria.

- Je ne suis pas parti en voyage de noces.

- C'est vrai ? Mais alors…

- Je t'ai vu quand tu es partie. A ce moment là je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer, mais je savais que tu avais le droit de vivre ta vie. Je devais te laisser t'en aller.

- Maintenant on est réuni ?

- Maintenant on est réuni, _lui affirmais-je. Je me suis arrêté pour embrasser son front. _

- Monsieur Seidel, Mademoiselle Plenske, bonjour.

_Nous nous sommes retournés. _– Monsieur Van der Lohe, _le saluais-je en lui tendant la main. Lisa lui fit un signe de tête. _

- J'ai appris pour Mariella. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci. _Quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. _

- C'est votre bébé Mademoiselle Plenske ?

- Non. C'est Logan. Le fils de David et Mariella.

_Il ouvrit de __grands yeux. _– Votre fils ?

- Oui, mon fils.

- Combien de mois a t-il ?

- Il va avoir trois mois.

- Bien.

- Bien, _répétais-je. _

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous sur un chantier.

- Bien sûr. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée.

_Il s'éloigna. _

- Il était bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non, non, je trouve pas, _m'assura Lisa d'un ton mal assuré. _Si on rentrait ? C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

- Bien sûr.

_Nous __traînions au lit un samedi matin. Nous avions trouvé notre rythme : Lisa restait avec nous le matin et allait travailler l'après midi. Ce jeudi là, Logan dormait paisiblement ce qui nous laissait quelques heures de répit. Nous étions allongés côte à côte, observant le plafond. _

- Lisa ?

- Hmm.

- Ca fait déjà trois semaines que tu vis chez moi.

- Oh. Tu veux que je retourne chez moi ?

- Non ! _Je me suis accoudé pour lui faire face. _Je veux que tu restes vivre ici, définitivement.

- Oh. C'est une demande ?

- Une demande très officielle de cohabitation.

- Seulement de cohabitation ? _Elle avait ce petit sourire charmeur qui ne quittait plus son visage depuis quelques jours. _

- On pourrait avoir une cohabitation avec des bénéfices.

- Je suis plutôt bonne en économie, pourtant j'ai pas l'impression de connaître ce genre de bénéfice…

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi…

- Je veux une vraie relation David. On ne se cache pas, on ne va pas voir ailleurs, on ne…

- Il ne pourrait pas y avoir un peu de positif dans cette description.

- On couche ensemble.

_J'ai péniblement dégluti. Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été merveilleuses, mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas jamais autant pris de douches froides de ma vie. __Je ne voulais pas brusquer Lisa, dès lors j'avais dû m'adapter. Mon corps avait cependant plus de mal à patienter que mon esprit. _– Pardon, _bég.a.y.ais-je. _

- David, j'ai envie de toi.

- Je pensais plutôt que je te préparerais une soirée romantique, rien que nous deux, de la musique douce, des bougies,… Je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite, que tu t'en souviennes toute ta vie.

- Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie pas parce que Barry White tourne en boucle ou parce que t'as choisi des bougies à la vanille plutôt que celles à la rose, mais parce que ça sera avec toi.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh. _Elle m'embrassa avec ferveur. Je défis à un à un les boutons de son pyjama, embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de son corps dénudé. _

- David, _souffla t-elle d'une voix rauque. _

- Oui ? _Je ne levais pas la tête de sa poitrine. _

- Tu peux prévoir cette petite soirée pour la deuxième ou la troisième fois.

- C'est noté.

- Bien… _elle finit son mot dans un gémissement. Je savais que les cloisons filtraient le bruit, j'espérais simplement qu'elles suffissent face à Lisa. _

- David… Lâche moi.

- Non. _Je m'agrippais encore plus fort à sa taille. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de sortir du lit. _

- David, ça fait trois jours que je ne suis pas allée chez Kerima. J'ai été réengagée pour te remplacer, pas pour absente en même temps que moi. Il me semble pourtant que c'est ce qui arrive régulièrement depuis deux mois !

_Deux mois… un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Deux mois de bonheur conjugal._- J'ai pas envie de sortir du lit ce matin !

- Reste encore. Profite de ta journée avec Logan. Une journée rien que vous deux vous fera du bien. J'ai pleins de trucs à faire aujourd'hui.

- Tu vas me manquer…

- David… _Elle me sourit attendrie. _Je reviens ce soir, vers 18h. Arrête de bouder ! Je sais maintenant d'où Logan a pris ce sourire. _Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et elle me quitta. J'ignorais qu'avant d'arriver chez Kerima elle était passée acheter un test de grossesse. _

_J'étais entrain de __finir de préparer Logan pour notre balade quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. _

- Je vais ouvrir M. Seidel.

- Merci Gabriel.

_Je mettais le bonnet sur la tête de Logan quand des hommes passèrent le pas de porte. Je me suis relevé à coté du couffin. _

- Messieurs ?

- Monsieur Seidel.

- Monsieur Van der Lohe ?

- Monsieur Seidel, au vu des tests qui vont avoir lieu, nous devons prendre Logan pour le placer dans un leu sûr.

- Prendre Logan ? Des tests ? De quoi vous parlez ?

- Un test de paternité, _répliqua Van der Lohe. _

- Un test de paternité ?, _j'étais atterré. Un test de paternité ?!?_ Pourquoi ?

- Je pense être le père de Logan.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai entretenu une relation avec Mariella.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Elle ne vous l'a donc jamais avoué ? Je comprends votre surprise, mais en tant que père de Georges, vous imaginez que j'ai envie de vivre avec lui.

- Georges ? C'est Logan son prénom ! C'est mon fils ! Vous ne pouvez pas débarquez chez moi avec vos molosses et me prendre mon fils !

- Monsieur Seidel, nous sommes de la gendarmerie.

- Vous pourriez même être le premier ministre pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! _Je n'aurai pas dû m'adresser à lui de cette manière. _

- Bien. Messieurs, prenez le couffin et le sac préparé.

_Je me suis mis en devant lui pour le protéger. _– Je vous demande de reculer.

- Monsieur Seidel, nous avons un mandat délivré par un juge. Nous devons prendre Logan et le placer à l'orphelinat le temps que les tests soient effectués.

- Jamais, vous m'entendez ! Jamais on ne prendra mon fils !

- Monsieur, vous avez le droit d'appeler mon avocat…

- Appeler mon avocat ? Mais je suis quoi maintenant une sorte de criminel !

- Monsieur, je vous comprends, mais c'est le mieux.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre mon fils.

- Nous allons devoir utiliser la manière forte… _Deux hommes me menottèrent pendant qu'un troisième attrapait le couffin. Logan se mit à hurler. _

- Logan, bébé, calme toi… _Quand l'homme emporta mon fils, je me mis à pleurer. Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. On venait de m'enlever mon fils. _

_J'ai pu contacter mon avocat, avant qu'ils me placent en cellule. __Il arriva une demi heure après. _

- Monsieur Seidel !

- Maître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Je n'ai rien compris à votre coup de fil.

- On m'a retiré mon fils.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Van der Lohe leur a dit qu'il était le père.

- Quoi ?

- Mon ancien architecte soutient qu'il a été l'amant de Mariella et de fait il serait le père de Logan.

- Il a demandé un test de paternité et on a placé l'enfant dans un foyer en attendant.

- Oui ! Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose !

- Monsieur Seidel, il n'y a rien à faire. Sauf attendre les résultats.

- Quoi ? Alors je vous paie 300 euros de l'heure pour entendre que je ne peux rien faire !

- Je vais vous faire sortir de prison et nous établir un plan au cas où.

- Il n'y a pas de cas où !

- Vous êtes sûrs que Mariella vous était fidèle ?

- Je… Je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle…

- Bien. Je vais remplir vos papiers de sorties pendant que vous tenterez de vous calmer.

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait de ma journée. Il ne m reste qu'un vague sentiment confus. Je me souviens être rentré et avoir attendu le retour de Lisa. __Je suis resté assis des heures en regardant dans le vide, incapable de penser. _

- David !

- Lisa ! Tu es enfin là !

- J'ai une grande nouvelle…

- On m'a retiré Logan.

- Quoi ? _La bonne humeur de ses traits s'était transformée en inquiétude. _

- Van der Lohe veut faire un test de paternité. Il pense que c'est lui le père de Logan.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Logan a été placé en foyer pour la durée des tests.

- C'est affreux !

- C'est affreux ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? On m'a enlevé mon fils ! Tu comprends ! Peut être que je ne vais jamais revoir mon bébé ! _Je me suis levé pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre. _

- David…

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Je déteste Mariella ! _Je levai la tête au ciel. _Je te déteste tu m'entends !

- David, il faut rester positif...

_J__'ai attrapé violement son bras et je l'ai secouée. _– Penser positif ? Non mais tu es folle ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tuer Van der Lohe. _J'étais dans un état de rage extrême. Je ne voyais pas la peur de Lisa, la peur qu'elle avait de moi. _

- David, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère !

- Non je ne suis pas ta mère… David, lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

- Non tu n'es pas ma mère. Tu n'es pas ma femme non plus. Tu n'es rien pour moi ! _Je l'ai lâchée. Son corps a heurté le sofa avant de s'écrouler par terre. J'ai pris ma veste et je suis parti. J'étais décidé à trouver Laurent et en finir avec lui. _

_Je savais __où il habitait. J'ai fait le guet pendant des heures devant chez lui. Il n'est jamais rentré. Il avait dû avoir peur de moi, pris mes menaces au pied de la lettre. Mon téléphone portable sonnait pour la dixième fois. Maman_

- Quoi maman ?

- David, où es-tu ? C'est affreux !

- Je sais que c'est affreux.

- Comment est-ce que cela est arrivé ?

_A cause de cette traînée de Mariella !! _– Ca il faudrait lui demander.

- Tu es où alors ?

- J'attends dehors de chez lui.

- Lui ?

- Van der Lohe.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- J'attends devant chez Van der Lohe. Je vais lui faire la peau.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Lisa ?

- On s'est disputé à cause de ça. Elle a tenté de me retenir.

- David, Lisa est à l'hôpital. _Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe. A l'hôpital… Lisa. Ma colère retomba d'un coup. Les événements me revinrent en mémoire d'un coup. J'avais maltraité Lisa. La femme que j'aime. _David ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Van der Lohe, mais tu devrais venir poser Logan et la rejoindre à l'hôpital.

- Je… je n'ai pas Logan. Elle est dans quel hôpital ?

- Au Heilig Geist Spital.

- Merci. _La journée pouvait-elle être plus affreuse ? On me retirai mon bébé puis la femme que j'aimais était à l'hôpital. _

_Je me suis précipité à la réception. _– La chambre de Mademoiselle Plenske, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est la 312, dans le service d'obstétrique.

_J'ai rapidement trouvé un ascenseur pour la rejoindre. « 312, obstétrique. 312. Obstétrique ?! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. » Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me suis mis à pleurer en public. __J'ai rapidement trouvé la bonne porte. Je suis resté un moment devant, hésitant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais trouver derrière ? Comment Lisa allait être ? _

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, je suis désolé, les heures de visite sont dépassées. Il faudra repasser demain.

- S'il vous plaît, elle vient d'être admise.

_Probablement que mes larmes l'ont attendries. _– Si vous êtes le père, vous avez le droit de rester une heure de plus. Etes-vous le père ?

- Je ne sais pas. _C'était la vérité. Je ne savais pas pour Logan. Je ne savais pas si Lisa était bien enceinte ou si mes craintes étaient fondées. _

- Vous avez une demi heure. Je viendrai vous chercher si vous dépassez ce temps là.

- Merci. _J'ai doucement frappé à la porte. J'ai attendu une réponse. En vain. J'ai séché les larmes sur mes jours et prenant une grande inspiration, je suis entré. _

- Lisa ? _Elle était couchée sur le dos, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Je l'ai vue tressaillir en m'entendant parler. J'ai fait les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle. _Lisa. _Mes doigts ont effleuré sa main. Elle l'a retirée d'un mouvement sec. _Je suis désolé Lisa. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Lisa… _ma voix se brisa sous le poids de mes larmes. _Est-ce que tu es… enceinte ? Tu as perdu notre bébé ?

_Brusquement elle tourna la tête vers moi. _– Ca t'arrangerait !? De toute manière, il n'y a pas de « notre bébé ». _Elle était glaciale. Ses yeux semblaient sans vie. Elle était pâle à faire peur. _

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

- Si Gabrielle n'était pas venue contrôler si je n'avais besoin de rien, je serai peut être morte dans une marre de sang. A cause de ta violence, j'ai fait une hémorragie. J'ai failli mourir avec mon bébé.

- J'ai tué notre bébé ?

- Tu as essayé de tuer mon bébé. Ca, je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner.

- Tu es toujours enceinte ?

- Oui. _Mes larmes redoublèrent sous le coup de l'émotion. _

- Lisa, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Il faut que tu me croies.

- David. Je veux que tu me laisses. Je ne serai pas ton bouc émissaire à cause de ce qui se passe avec Logan.

- Lisa…

- Non. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. _Sa voix trahissait ses larmes._

- Lisa, mon amour…

- Maintenant ça suffit. Je suis toujours dans un état critique. J'ai besoin de repos. _Elle ferma les yeux pour me signifier la fin de notre entrevue. Je me suis levé pour partir. J'ai ouvert la porte. _

_Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là. __J'ai refermé la porte. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et caressa son ventre. _– On n'est pas rien, mon bébé. On n'est pas rien. _Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Je me suis précipité vers elle et je l'ai prise dans les bras. Je l'ai serré fort contre moi. _– Lisa ! Tu es toute ma vie ! Ne croit jamais ce que j'ai dit, c'était sous le coup de la colère.

- David ?

- Oh Lisa. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Je suis impardonnable.

- David, j'ai besoin que tu me serres comme ça dans tes bras et en même temps, ça me fait mal. Tu es mon sauveur et mon bourreau.

- Plus jamais je ne te ferai ça.

- Le mal est déjà fait. Tu peux me faire toutes les promesses du monde, tu as dit ces choses. J'ai déjà été insultée et humiliée, mais je me suis ouverte à toi. Je te faisais confiance sur ma vie. C'est ça le pire. C'est que ces mots sont sortis de ta bouche, ces gestes sont venus de tes mains.

- Tu veux que je les coupe ? Je les ferai couper pour toi. Tout pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas le propos. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de guérir, de me reconstruire.

- Combien de temps ?

- Ne me presse pas. Je le saurai qu'une fois que j'y serai arrivée.

- Bien.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, David. C'est un au revoir.

_J'ai appuyé mon front contre le sien. _Je sais. _Je l'ai délicatement embrassée. Nos lèvres avaient le goût salé de nos larmes. Je me suis ensuite penché pour embrasser son ventre. _– Je vous aime. _Je me suis ensuite relevé et cette fois j'ai quitté la chambre. _

_Je me suis présenter chez le juge le lendemain matin. __Ma nuit avait été cauchemardesque. « Les yeux bouffis et les cernes, rien de mieux pour faire bonne impression. Je trouve encore le temps d'être cynique. Super ! Il faut se reconcentrer ! ». J'ai trouvé mon avocat devant la porte._

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? Je suis désolé. Après l'annonce du test, ma compagne a failli faire une fausse couche.

- Rude journée.

- Vous pouvez le dire.

_Un policier vint nous faire entrer. _

- Maîtres. Messieurs. J'ai lu le dossier. Monsieur Van der Lohe demande un test de paternité pour clarifier la situation.

- Monsieur Seidel, vous étiez marié avec Mariella von Brahmberg au moment de la naissance.

- Oui, monsieur le juge.

- Aviez-vous eu vent des infidélités de votre femme ?

- Non, monsieur le juge.

- Quand l'avez-vous appris ?

- Hier matin. Quand la gendarmerie est venue prendre mon fils.

- Je vois. Vous opposez-vous à ce test ?

- Non, monsieur le juge. Mais si Logan s'avère être son fils, je me battrai pour avoir sa garde.

- C'est votre droit. Bien messieurs, nos aurons besoin d'un échantillon de votre sang, de votre salive et de cheveux. Ayant ces trois sources d'ADN, aucun recours n'est possible.

- Oui, monsieur le juge.

- Le rendez-vous est fixé à cet après-midi, 14h. Les résultats vous seront confirmés ici même dans trois semaines. _Il frappa de son marteau le socle. _La séance est levée.

_En présence de mon avocat, je suis allé me soumettre au test. _– Vous êtes bien décidé à vous battre pour la garde de Logan si il s'avère ne pas être votre fils ?

- C'est mon fils. Quelques brins d'ADN en commun ne font pas de vous un père. Vous êtes le géniteur, le donneur de sperme. Un père c'est celui qui était là à la naissance. Celui qui se relève pour voir si il dort bien. Celui qui le rattrape quand il tombe. Je me suis occupé de lui depuis sa naissance. J'étais là à tous ces réveils, à tous ces couchers. Je suis son père. Peut être pas son géniteur, mais je suis son père.

- Nous avons déjà un bon réquisitoire dans le cas échéant.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de cas échéant.

_J'ai fait envoyé des fleurs différentes tous les jours à Lisa. D'abord à l'hôpital, puis chez __ses parents. Au bout d'une semaines sans nouvelles, j'ai appelé son portable. Au bout de trois sonneries, j'ai failli raccrocher quand j'ai entendu une petite voix. _– David ?

- Lisa ?

_Un silence gêné fit place. _

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Je vais… ça va.

- Bien. Et le bébé ?

- Il va bien.

- Bien.

- Comment ça se passe pour Logan ?

- J'ai dû aller faire des tests et j'aurai la réponse dans deux semaines.

- J'espère que tout va aller pour le mieux.

- Moi aussi. Je vais te laisser te reposer…

- Merci d'avoir appelé.

_Cette conversation avait été douloureuse. Par ma faute, j'avais perdu mon plus grand soutien. __Ces deux semaines allaient être les plus longues de ma vie. _

_J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps chez Kerima. Partant à 7heures de chez moi pour y rentrer après 22heures. Le travail s'était accumulé, je devais donc rattraper le retard. _

- David ?

- Oui Nina.

- Tu devrais rentrer. Tu as la convocation chez le juge demain.

- Je sais, mais je dois finir ce dossier.

- Il peut très bien attendre. Rentre, appelle Lisa, essaie de dormir, il va te falloir toutes tes forces demain.

- Tu crois… que Logan pourrait ne pas être mon fils ?

- Non. Il te ressemble beaucoup, mais on est jamais sûr. Il faut que tu sois fixé.

- Merci. _Je l'ai embrassée sur la joue et j'ai suivi ses conseils. Je suis rentré chez moi. _

- Bonsoir. _Mes parents étaient les deux dans le salon. _

- Bonsoir. David, tu…

- Ecoute maman je suis fatigué. Je vais monter directement. Je vous appellerai dès que je sais demain matin.

_Je me frottais la nuque qui était tendue par tout le stress accumulé en passant le pas de porte. __J'ai posé ma sacoche au pied du canapé et je me suis avachi dessus. Ma tête pendait en arrière pour soulager la douleur. J'ai fermé les yeux pour profiter du relâchement. Deux mains se posèrent sur la base de ma nuque et commencèrent à me masser. _

- Besoin d'un petit massage ?

- Lisa… Tu es revenue. _J'ai ouvert les yeux, la regardant penchée au dessus de moi._

- Je ne voulais que tu passes cette soirée seul.

- Oh.

- Je ne vais pas repartir, si tu le veux bien. J'ai eu assez de temps pour te pardonner, mais il en faudra encore beaucoup pour que je réussisse à oublier.

- Je sais, j'ai tout détruit.

- On a besoin de se retrouver pour reconstruire notre couple. _Elle s'est penchée pour m'embrasser. _

- Merci d'être là pour moi.

_Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à parler calmement la proximité de l'autre. __Le lendemain matin est arrivé beaucoup trop tôt. Sans que je comprenne comment, je me suis retrouvé dans la salle d'audience. _

- Assistance, lever vous pour l'entrée de Monsieur le juge.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Messieurs, je sais que l'annonce vous préoccupe plus que mes propos. J'espère que les résultats seront au mieux pour le bébé, car seul lui importe dans cette affaire. Huissier, pouvez-vous m'apporter l'enveloppe ? _Les secondes semblaient passer au ralenti. Ses doigts déchiraient un à un les centimètres de papier. La main de Lisa attrapa la mienne. Nous enlacèrent nos doigts. _Le bébé présentement appelé Logan Seidel, né de Madame Mariella Seidel von Brahmberg, est le fils de… _augmenta la pression sur ma main_…

Monsieur David Seidel.

_Lisa sauta dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi. Les larmes ruisselaient sur nos joues. _– C'est notre bébé ! Logan est notre bébé !

_Le juge recommença de parler. _– Félicitations Monsieur Seidel. Monsieur Van der Lohe, je suis désolé. Faites apporter le bébé, s'il vous plaît.

_Je pris Logan dans mes bras et le serrait contre moi. Trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ! __Je pris aussi Lisa dans mes bras. Nous serrions Logan entre nous. J'ai embrassé Logan sur la main et j'ai posé ma joue sur la tête de Lisa. _

- On est réunis. Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.


End file.
